Alice: Pijamada
by Nannda
Summary: "Bellita mía, si no... seduces a Edward mientras yo esté aquí, te lo quitaré y haré el Kamasutra entero con él." Esa fue la advertencia de Alice al llegar por unos días a Forks. Casa sola, tres amigas y... una botella.
1. Ocasión

**Disclaimer:** La revelación en sueños la tuvo Stephenie Meyer, claro, yo sólo sueño después de ella y sale algo parecido a esto.

* * *

**Ocasión.**

_Bella._

«El alcohol provoca el deseo pero frustra la ejecución».

**.**

Las cosas funcionaron, por lo tanto en la noche, llevaríamos a cabo lo que muchas veces no se había podido lograr, porque siempre pasaba algo, no tenían permiso o algo pasaba y no se podía realizar. Pues esta era la excepción, estábamos las tres y haríamos; _pijamada._

Nuestro objetivo era claro; Alice venía desde California a visitarnos por las vacaciones, dos semanas en que tiene que dividir su hiperactivo cuerpecito en: su familia y sus amigos. Nos dio una gran sorpresa al llegar al instituto. Y ese día sí que había sido agitado, empezando porque ya el semestre estaba terminado y las calificaciones estaban ya puestas. La Sra. Wells —profesora de literatura—, a las dos primeras horas de la mañana ya que nos tocaba con ella, nos hizo una convivencia, con pizza y la parafernalia. Las mesas estaban ordenadas en forma de _U_, y la maestra estaba en nuestra fila de cabecera de mesa, al lado de las ventanas.

Al terminar la comida y comenzar a conversar, Emmett, que estaba con su notebook jugando _Need for Speed_ junto a Edward, fue hacia nosotras y nos pidió su _queque_*, que le habían escondido. Comenzamos a reír —el doble sentido es nuestro amigo—, y siguió exigiendo su queque, hasta que Rosalie, de quien estaba afirmado con sus manos en los hombros, vio hacia arriba y dijo:

—Deja de molestar con tu queque Emmett, ya se lo comieron.

Todas, incluyendo la Sra. Wells comenzaron a reír. Él por su parte, con aires de superioridad, se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que quieres estar conmigo, Rose —comentó guiñándole un ojo.

Ella suspiró haciendo una mueca.

—¿Contigo? Por favor, eres sólo blah blah.

—¿Cómo que sólo blah, blah? —preguntó fingiendo ofenderse—, ¿no te acuerdas la otra vez en casa de Edward que por poco quedo con trauma por tu culpa? Eres de temer.

Reímos otra vez, a Emm le gustaba molestar, y Rose no le tenía mucha paciencia. Aunque lo hacía para divertirse, ella lo fastidiaba igual o más que él.

—Yo contigo ni muerta, tengo mejores gustos —acomodó su cabello y fingió ignorarlo.

Lo que no estaba previsto fue lo que pasó a continuación. Emmett, quien estaba de pie al lado de ella, se agachó un poco, tomó su cara y le plantó un beso. Rosalie sorprendida ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar. Así que cuando él la soltó, estaba bastante ruborizada, y más si todos en esa fila lo habíamos visto. Gritamos y reímos, incluso la Sra. Wells, les gastó algunas bromas. No era la primera vez, pero las veces anteriores, los juegos sólo llegaban a juntar sus narices, y quizás un poco más cuando alguien les empujaba la cabeza.

El timbre marcó la hora de receso, pero nos quedamos en la sala y por inercia, ya que tenía mi botella de Coca-Cola en la mano, la giré deteniéndose esta en Ángela. Y así comenzó el juego verdad o castigo. Lo odiaba.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —me estaba mentalizando para no sonrojar.

—No puedo… —dije viéndolos asustada.

—Vamos Bells, es sólo un _beso_ —Ángela se estaba vengando por una verdad que le pregunté.

—Piensa que soy un actor —comentó Emmett jocosamente, sentándose a mi lado.

Sonreí y tomé su cara. Hubo varios grititos, y gente demás viendo obviamente.

—Ya serían cuatro, sólo falta Alice y Ángela —expresó sonriendo y moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas.

Tomé otra vez su rostro, con la hiperventilación del público me había cohibido. Lo miré un segundo y le di el beso. Aplaudieron y su ego subió a más no poder. Odiaba y me divertía que fuera tan egocéntrico.

Luego de unas horas más sin hacer nada, nos dirigimos a la salida, y vaya sorpresa encontrarnos a Alice esperándonos, con su siempre hermosa sonrisa. Se _extrañaba_ tanto.

—¡Alice! —gritamos emocionadas. Corrimos a abrazarla.

—No han cambiado nada —expresó con sus ojitos brillosos—. Me hacen mucha falta.

Un abrazo sándwich. Se echaba de menos su alegría, era un _ser_ único, la única que hacía que todos mis miedos y sentimientos salieran a flote, tan solo viéndome de esa manera intimidante. Sabía exactamente qué hacer y qué decir, ahora entre Rose y yo teníamos que afrontar las cosas. Ángela ha sido de gran apoyo, era una excelente persona.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —preguntó Rosalie abrazándola.

—Era _surprise _—repuso sonriéndonos—. ¿Qué harán ahora, están ocupadas?

—Nada, sólo venimos a no sé qué, ni siquiera vale la asistencia.

Asintió atenta.

—Vamos, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirles, ¿podemos hacer la pijamada ahora, tienen algún inconveniente?

—No, de hecho podemos hacerla el miércoles en mi casa, estará sola, papá trabaja el turno de noche y mamá tiene que ir a casa de —miré a Rose— tu mamá.

—Exacto, ya ese día terminamos las clases y vacaciones al fin.

Rió por nuestras caras, estábamos felices de no tener que ir por tres semanas al instituto y así dormir hasta tarde, sin deberes, exámenes, estudios, nada, sólo tranquilidad.

—¿Han visto a Emmett y a Edward? Quiero saludarlos.

Reí y me quedaron viendo.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Oh Bella, dímelo ahora, de seguro pensando mal ¿no? —curioseó Alice expectativa—. ¿Qué hicieron esos dos ahora?

Entrecerró sus ojos. Sonreí.

—Nada, lo de siempre obviamente, ahora Emm tiene a Rose en su lista.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Estás saliendo con nuestro Oso? —preguntó fascinada.

—Claro que no, es un idiota con cara bonita _Pixie_, nada más.

—Ajá, y yo con Jasper nunca nos encontramos en California, no, si con él ya no pasa nada —ironizó.

—¿Vamos? Mamá me espera hasta las dos, después se va al Hospital y no quiero almorzar sola, es deprimente.

—Ya verán chicas, haré que suelten prenda y sobre todo lo que me están ocultando.

Siempre me ha dado miedo su sonrisa maliciosa que nos mostraba, nada bueno podía salir con Alice y sus grandes planes. Menos, si tiene una casa sola, a sus dos amigas, y su maquiavélica cabeza.

Esa misma tarde, me encontraba sola en mi cuarto navegando en Internet, y por _MSN_ me habla Rosalie.

**You are the only exception dice:**

Hola Bells, tanto tiempo... ¿qué haces?

**Wish right now dice:**

Sí... te extrañé Rose, desde hace una hora que no te veo.

Eh... nada, revisaba _facebook_ como siempre.

**You are the only exception dice:**

Alice me preguntó algo, o sea me mando un mensaje de texto preguntándome, pero como es tú casa…

**Wish right now dice:**

¿Qué cosa? Nada de alcohol Rose, sabes que Charlie no lo tolera.

**You are the only exception dice:**

Nada, nada ¿nada? Bella no se van a dar cuenta, sabes que nos comportamos, a más nos mareamos… nunca llegamos a tan extremo de ponernos ebrias ¿por favor?

**Wish right now dice:**

Si quieren traer algo… tengo que decirle a mamá, ella es más comprensiva ya sabes… pero de seguro dice que sí… se trata de Alice…

**You are the only exception dice:**

Aw Bells eres un amor... ¡te quiero!

You are the only exception te ha enviado un zumbido.

You are the only exception te ha enviado un zumbido.

You are the only exception te ha enviado un zumbido.

You are the only exception te ha enviado un zumbido.

**Wish right now dice:**

¡Rose deja de zumbarme niña! Me molesta el ruido.

You are the only exception te ha enviado un zumbido.

You are the only exception te ha enviado un zumbido.

**You are the only exception dice:**

¡Es una muestra de cariño Isabella! Claro, luego dices que no te lo demuestro, olvídame…

**Wish right now dice:**

¿Estás usando chantaje emocional conmigo Rosalie Hale? ¿Tú?… deja reírme ja-ja-ja

**You are the only exception dice:**

Bella no acumules puntos que los vas a canjear y no te conviene.

Oye, pero en la pijamada sólo seremos Alice, tú y yo ¿verdad?

**Wish right now dice:**

Es la idea ¿por qué?

**You are the only exception dice:**

Revisa _facebook_.

Me tengo que ir, Lizzie se cayó… de nuevo.

Nos vemos más tarde… adiós, te quiero.

**Wish right now dice:**

Nos vemos, mándale saludos y que aprenda a usar sus piernas...

Adiós, igual te quiero Rose, cálmate.

**You are the only exception dice:**

Sí, sí, sí... espérate al miércoles…

You are the only exception cerró sesión.

¿Iba alguien más? Se supone que éramos tres, Alice y su bocota, de seguro media clase sabe que en casa del Jefe Swan iba a ver _algo_. Y como si fuera poco, Tanya me hablaba por el _chat_. Lo sé, ella era buena persona, pero para su edad era bastante _despierta_, y amiga íntima no era, por lo tanto ese día, no podríamos hablar de ciertos temas porque estaría ella. Luego de decirle que no sabía si se haría por ciertos motivos, me desconecté.

Alice me envió in _inbox _preocupada porque sus papás no le habían querido dar permiso, y menos quedarse en otra casa. Me pedía que alguien llamara y hablara con ellos. Sólo le pude decir que no se preocupara, íbamos sí o sí, tener pijamada. Lo envié y llamé a Rose. De seguro podía tener alguna idea.

Me contestó y ni siquiera oí un ¿_hola?_, no, oí a su pequeña hermanita llorar agudamente en mi oído. Era molesto, oía un sonoro silbido y un sonoro llanto.

—_Lo siento Bells, son los dientes, la tienen demasiado mañosa. ¿Qué pasa?_

—Alice no tiene permiso, y quisiera saber si harías el gran favor de llamar a su mamá, la conoces mejor.

—_Claro… era obvio, Alice nunca se pudo quedar en casas ajenas ¿te acuerdas? Si no funciona, le digo a mi mamá, ella tiene el don de la palabra ya lo sabes._

Rió y me despedí. Renée me llamó desde el primer piso para almorzar, eran las tres de la tarde y muy pocos días comíamos a estas horas, sólo cuando Charlie trabajaba de noche, lo esperábamos hasta esa hora para estar juntos. El tema salió a colación en cuanto él preguntó qué íbamos a hacer.

—Conversar papá, somos chicas.

Asintió no muy seguro.

—Ustedes juntas son de temer Bells, sobre todo con Alice —levantó una ceja como diciendo que tenía razón.

—No la veremos quizás en cuánto tiempo —objeté a mi favor—. Nos portaremos bien, nada de mucho ruido.

—Eso espero, no quiero tener que venir a mi propia casa por una llamada de desorden público a media noche —advirtió levantándose de la mesa—. ¿Renée? Dónde están mis llaves.

—_No lo sé _—gritó desde el patio_—. De seguro en tus pantalones._

—Papá… a las cinco hay entrega de informes, ¿irás?

—Iré yo cariño, tu papá se va a juntar con Billy.

Asentí y retiré las cosas de la mesa. Subí a mi cuarto y puse música en el reproductor, comenzó a sonar _airplanes_, tarareé la canción hasta que acabó y me conecté a _msn_ otra vez. _Mike_, Jessica, Ángela, Rosalie, Ben, Tayler, Lauren, y seguían. Revisé mi bandeja de entrada, _99+_, todos de facebook obviamente. Notificaciones, publicaciones, comentarios, inbox, toques, y uno de… Edward.

Abrí el correo, en el asunto decía; _¿Te lo digo?_ Bueno, podía ser cualquier cosa, para qué ponerse nerviosa Bella, no te hagas ilusiones. Lo cerré. Íbamos a juntarnos en casa de Edward a las seis, lo que fuese, prefería leerlo en la noche, por si era serio.

Rose me mandó un _sms_, venía a mi casa y nos iríamos juntas a la convivencia. Terminé de leer y sonó el timbre. Mi puerta se abrió y entró, se afirmo en esta, agitada y asustada.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Lo sabe.

La miré confundida.

—¿Quién sabe qué?

—Emmett —exclamó, caminó hasta mi cama y se tiró en ella.

—Rosalie habla claro si no quieres que te golpee ¿oíste? —intenté amenazarla.

—Sabe que habrá pijamada en tu casa con Alice, quiere venir, y dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo sobre algo que no escuche muy bien, estaba muy nerviosa y me despedí rápido de él —respiró. Habló demasiado rápido, Emmett la ponía tonta.

El Osito. Ajá…

—¿Por qué nerviosa?

Me observó atentamente.

—Me gusta Emmett, Bella. Desde hace un año y no quiero saber lo que me quiere decir.

Rodé los ojos y me senté a su lado.

—Haz estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, Rose —cerró sus ojos suspirando—, ¿por qué no le das la oportunidad?

—¿Y si es algo malo? ¿Si quiere decirme que le gusta una amiga, que le ayude, que quiere que sea su madrina de bodas, si me pide darle celos…? —se estaba exasperando.

—Cálmate, nos sea paranoica, seguro no es nada de eso y te estás estresando por nada —golpeó la calma—. A Emmett le gustas, lo sabes y te haces la tonta, si no fuera porque son unos idiotas, hace tiempo estarían juntos.

—No le gusto, me trata como su amiga.

Suspiré, hablar con ella era un caso perdido. Si los chicos pudieran estar el miércoles con nosotras, haría cualquier cosa para que Emmett besara a Rose. Él sabe que tiene mi apoyo moral.

* * *

"Cualquier parecido con la realidad es sólo coincidencia."

*** **Significa trasero al hablarlo con doble sentido, es una manera de indirectamente nombrar esa parte.

Holas a todas, esta es otra idea que se me ocurrió después de una pijamada en mi casa anoche. Experiencia personal con toques de ficción.

Espero sus reviews, esos mensajitos inspiran para hacer cada día mejor, pero sólo si es que desean darlos, no es obligación —_pero quedará en sus conciencias_—, así que espero contar con su apoyo.

Saludos, nos leemos.


	2. Convencer

**Disclaimer:** La revelación en sueños la tuvo Stephenie Meyer, claro, yo sólo sueño después de ella y sale algo parecido a esto.

* * *

**Convencer.  
**

_Alice._

«En la victoria lo merecemos, en la derrota lo necesitamos».

**.**

Llegué a Forks en la mañana, muerta de sueño pero con una idea fija en mi cabecita: ir a ver a Bells y Rose. Las extrañaba demasiado, en el estricto significado de la palabra. Deseaba hablar con ellas y arreglar ciertos problemas que me hicieron saber Emmett y Edward, mis _amores_ cabezotas, con ellos tendría que hablar también, se les hacía chica su hombría para dirigirse a las damiselas de sus amigas. Tontos.

—¿Dónde vas Alice? Acabas de llegar —mi tía Cynthia. Cómplice de todo.

—Iré al instituto, las chicas deben estar todavía ahí y quiero verlas —le hice un puchero. Me sonrió y agitó su mano.

—Vete, vete, si no quieres que me arrepienta, tus papás esta vez te mandaron con ciertas reglas acuérdate —le hice un mohín cuando los nombró.

¿Pretendían que me quedara encerrada? Ja, Alice Brandon nunca en su vida, se quedará enclaustrada. Primero, deja de usar tacones.

—Lo sé, pero tú, como mi tía hermosa, bella que me quiere y ama —enarcó su ceja sin creerme. Una ofensa—, vas a ayudar a tu querida sobrina ¿cierto? —le besé la mejilla y salí antes de que dijera algo.

El camino al instituto me resultó tan presente, como lejano. Sé que me contradigo, pero ya llevo un año fuera de este pueblito que hasta lo extraño a él también. Allá es demasiado rápido, el tiempo pasa tan aprisa que no puedo valorar nada por mucho que quiera.

Fuera del instituto estaban apoyados en su auto, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley y Tanya Denali. Me vieron sorprendidos, y sus sonrisas fueron sinceras cuando me saludaron. Al menos algo ha cambiado, ya no se creían el _hoyo del queque_.

—Alice, estás cada vez más guapa —dijo Tanya, viéndome de pies a cabeza. Sin atisbo de ser insolente. Lo decía de verdad. Creo que mandaré a medio instituto a Forks, a ver si se humanizan aunque sea un poco.

—Gracias —agradecí—. Algo bueno trae un cambio.

Asintieron y me despedí. Soy sociable, locamente sociable, pero o sea, como que mucha sonrisita me asustó un poco. No era normal en mis tiempos aquí.

Las esperé en la entrada principal, mi ansiedad ya no daba más, hasta comencé a comerme las uñas —cosa que es imposible porque no sé hacerlo, sólo las muerdo. ¡Y las vi! Me emocioné al extremo de que se aguaron mis ojitos. Venían caminando juntas, como siempre desde hace cuatro años, y la emoción dio paso a la melancolía. Deseaba con todo mis fuerzas poder ir también con ellas.

Bella se quedó quieta, por lo que Rose paró y volteó a verla. Siguió su mirada y sonrieron.

—¡Alice! —gritaron y comenzaron a correr. Me quedé esperándolas, abriéndole mis brazos.

—No han cambiado nada —expresé casi llorando—. Me hacen mucha falta —repetí de nuevo.

Por teléfono, _facebook_, _msn_, correos, no es lo mismo que decírselos en persona. Hicimos nuestro común y muy hablado _trío_, un abrazo «sándwich» como le llama Bells. Les di besos y besos. Bella se alejaba, mirándome entre rara y divertida. Rose se reía al igual que yo. Ya les enseñaría a respetarme, nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —preguntó Rosalie a mi lado, dándome un abracito.

Rodé los ojos como obviando lo obvio.

—Era _surprise _—le respondí sonriéndole—. ¿Qué harán ahora, están ocupadas?

Ambas negaron, diciendo que ya la asistencia no valía.

—Vamos, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirles —informé. De hecho eran bastante, así que se me ocurrió una brillante idea — ¿Podemos hacer la pijamada ahora, tienen algún inconveniente?

Asintieron y luego negaron. Quién cómo ellas. Sus padres _sí_ las comprenden, hasta se dan permiso solas. Quedamos en que sería el miércoles, la casa estaría solita.

—Exacto, ya ese día terminamos las clases y vacaciones al fin.

Sus caras de felicidad combinadas con alivio eran un chiste. Me reí sin evitarlo, y luego de mucho tiempo, lo hice sinceramente. No hay nada como las amigas de _verdad_. Di un pequeñito suspiro, tratando de desechar esas ideas, no quería ponerme triste. Así que pregunté por mis amores.

—¿Han visto a Emmett y a Edward? Quiero saludarlos.

Bueno… sus caras las delataron. Primero Rosi-Rose ahora estaba seria, y Bella-Bells rió, de la nada. Segundo, algo habrán hecho, esa risita era misteriosa.

—Oh Bella, dímelo ahora, de seguro pensando mal ¿no? —pregunté expectativa—. ¿Qué hicieron esos dos ahora? —entrecerré los ojos dando un toque malvado. Aunque no funcionó, por supuesto, se rieron.

—Nada, lo de siempre obviamente, ahora Emm tiene a Rose en su lista.

Vaya, eso sí que era una noticia. Emmett, besando a Rose, relación amor-odio. Tenía que haber una historia, algo. Estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez feliz. Esos dos _deben_ estar juntos.

—¿Estás saliendo con nuestro Oso?

Me miró, matándome con sus azules ojazos.

—Claro que no, es un idiota con cara bonita _Pixie_, nada más.

Ay, me dijo _Pixie_. Lo tomé por el lado de: cariño, aunque me decía así cuando se molestaba. De cualquier manera, no le creí nadita. _¿Nada más?_ Por favor.

—Ajá, y yo con Jasper nunca nos encontramos en California, no, si con él ya no pasa nada —ironicé escéptica. _Jazz_, a todo esto tendría que llamarlo.

Rosalie Lillian Hale me sacó de mis pensamientos al decir que se tenía que ir a almorzar. Excusas.

—Ya verán chicas, haré que suelten prenda y sobre todo lo que me están ocultando —les advertí sin rastro de sonar malvada. Asustarlas no me convenía.

La despedida fue rápida, a Bella la llevó Rose, que no quería irse, mas su mamá la llamó pidiendo que se diera prisa. _¿Cómo estará Lizzie?_

Algo me empezó a vibrar dentro de la bota, lo saqué con dificultad, ¿se me había ocurrido a mí, dejarlo ahí? Era tía Cynthia.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Llamó tu mamá niña —dijo en tono preocupada—. Sophie habló con ella, le dio un discurso de no sé qué. Al final tu mamá cree que estás donde tu abuelo.

Suspiré. Esto iba a ser complicado.

—Eso significa que no podré ir a ver a mis demás amigos, sino que tendré que ir directo donde el abuelo.

—Exacto —afirmó sin ánimos—. Lo siento pequeña, ya sabías que esto iba a pasar.

Claro que sabía. ¿Habría en el mundo, unos padres tan…? Ah, que rabia. Desmoronaron todos mis planes. Ni estando lejos, dejan de prohibirme cosas. Aunque… no tienen porque enterarse. Al menos, si me dicen «no».

Estuve en casa de mis abuelos algunas horas, pero antes, Emmett me vio a lo lejos en su auto. Me llamó en cuanto llegó a su casa.

—_Amor mío, ni siquiera sabía que venías —_expresó con reproche.

—Era sorpresa Oso sexy —le respondí en su mismo tono.

—_¿Vas a venir a verme enana?_

Solté un sonoro suspiro. De verdad sentía cierto odio hacia mis padres.

—Ya sabes, Sr. y Sra. Brandon me tienen atada, encerrada y esperan que me comporte —regañé en voz alta. Sophie se rió a mi lado.

—_No te preocupes, podemos ir a secuestrarte cuando quieras —_ofreció de buena gana.

—Pueden hacerlo pero del jueves en adelante —no contestó, de seguro confuso—. El miércoles vamos a hacer pijamada en casa de Bells, y te digo: iré sí o sí —alcé la voz de nuevo, para que abajo escucharan mi determinación.

Rió, entre divertido y nervioso. Raro, muy raro.

—¿Qué pasa?

Silencio.

—Emmett, dime ahora qué tienes —le exigí, parándome de la cama. Me estaba preocupando.

—_No es nada duenda, cosas mías —_le creí, pero necesitaba más información, por lo que lo amenacé con cortarle a su amigo, y confesó_—. Es Rose. Me tiene hasta… No sé qué hacer con ella._

Vaya confesión, nada inesperada.

—¿Estás diciendo que te atrae Rose, tu amiga a la que amas y odias? —escuché un «sí» bajito—. Bueno, eso no es novedad, ¿Dónde están tus agallas de hombre? Habla con ella, sé que es reciproco Emmett, confía en mí.

—_Sí _—contestó seguro—._ Eso haré, hablaré con ella, le diré… Bueno algo me saldrá en el momento._

Sonreí por él. Se veía tan seguro. Que oírlo así, me daban ganas de apretarle esos _cachetitos_ de bebé que tenía.

—Suerte papá Oso, nos vemos —nos despedimos por más de diez minutos. Mi saldo es ilimitado.

Sophie compartía su pieza conmigo, mientras durara mi estadía. Era un año menor que yo, prima favorita, y la que me ayudaba con mis planes. Algo mío tendrá si es familia. Mamá llamó de nuevo, preguntándome por el viaje y blah, blah, blah. La quería demasiado, igual que a papá, pero eran tan aprensivos con los permisos, y yo ni tonta ni perezosa, fui al grano. Su respuesta no me impresionó, la esperaba.

—Iré aunque no me des permiso, soy capaz de escaparme —mi voz era sin expresión, casi mecánica.

—_Cuidadito cómo me hablas Alice, tu papá dice que no y punto, no me amenaces —_me regañó y lo tomé con tranquilidad.

—¿Y tú? ¿A caso no tienes voz en la casa? —pregunté con sarcasmo. Estaba tranquila, lo juro—. Sé que me das permiso, conoces a Renée, a Charlie y no hay por qué preocuparse. Habla con él, quizás en cuánto tiempo las volveré a ver. No me hagas esto —pedí sollozando. De pena y rabia—. ¿Por favor? —susurré.

—_No te prometo nada, no te hagas ilusiones y no hagas tampoco planes _—¿era su intento de ayudarme?_—. Si dice «no», que cariño es lo más seguro, por favor no vayas a hacer algo —_pidió con su voz contenida_—. Hablaré con tu tía para idear cualquier cosa. Si llama alguien pidiéndote permiso, capaz y acepte._

No me quedó más remedio que prender mi esperanza con su súper consuelo. Le pedí a Sophie su notebook, me despejaría en _facebook_. Nadie interesante conectado, aburrido. Le envié un _inbox_ a Bella, quien le diría a Rose, y ella llamaría a mamá esperanzadora, y convencería a papá gruñón. Plan: _made in Alice_.

A mi linda amiga rubia natural, le envié un mensaje de texto, ella tenía el tiempo para convencer a dulce Bells de llevar algún tipo de bebida. Necesitaba tenerlas en un estado etílico medio, así confesarían todo.

Reí sola al pensar en Rosalie Hale y Bella Swan mareadas o ebrias. Ya quería comenzar mi plan. Sería todo un desafío convencer especialmente a una. _¿Y si pido refuerzos?_

Necesitaba verlos a todos juntos otra vez, así que llamé a uno de mis amores, de seguro ni sabía que estaba aquí. Tan sociable.

—_¿Peque? Hasta que das señales mujer, ya creía que se te habían subido los humos a la cabeza_ —saludó divertido.

—¿Crees que me podría olvidar del súper _sexy_ Edward Cullen? —dije en tono meloso. Rió suavemente. Amaba a este hombre.

—_Alice, si no fuera porque Jazz es… ya sabes, Jazz_ —él rió y yo sonreí_—, no te escapas de mi encanto, cariño._

Dios sabía y era testigo, que Edward, Emmett y por supuesto, mi Jasper, me subían las revoluciones. Lo sé, soñar con ellos es pecado, pero nadie se entera.

—Pues hazlo, y sé cómo empezar. Escúchame, sin interrupciones ¿de acuerdo? —dijo «sí» y comencé con mi plan—. Ahórrate el regaño por no avisar que llegaba hoy a Forks —escuché como suspiraba—, y mejor prepárate para el miércoles, porque con permiso de Bells o no, vas a ayudarme a juntar a Rose y Emm.

—_Espera, espera _—pidió tras escucharme atentamente—._ Son como agua y aceite, con Bella hemos intentado mil y un plan Alice, no hay caso que puedan estar sin pelear._

Eso no lo sabía. Ahora necesitaría la ayuda por parte de Bella también, debíamos trabajar los tres como… ¡Sí! Ay, soy tan genial, gente con esta inteligencia se está extinguiendo. Si Edward y Bella me ayudan, pasarán tiempo juntos, Rose y Emm terminarán tan pegados que los perderemos, y ellos como recompensa de tan arduo trabajo, podrán celebrar juntitos también; mato dos pájaros de un tiro. No sé cómo no me eligieron como Cupido, mis tácticas son mucho mejores que andar pegando flechazos.

La voz de mi amigo me despabiló.

—… _¿me estás escuchando Mary?_ —odiaba que me llamara así.

—Te vas a meter ese nombre por donde mejor te quepa, _Anthony_ —le amenacé.

Escuché su risa escondida por una falsa tos. Suspiré y fui al grano.

—Vamos a estar de pijamada, ya sabes, sólo nosotras —susurró un «ajá» pero lo ignoré— y ustedes llegarán de sorpresa, Rosalie se pondrá como loca, la conoces, pero a Bella —hice una pausa pensando en ella. De seguro estábamos en la misma sintonía—, a Bella no le importará, quiere hacer lo mismo.

—_De acuerdo, idearé algo para convencer a Emmett, ha estado más raro de su raro normal estos días._

—Cuento contigo Edward.

—_Siempre enana._

Como era de esperar, pasaron unos diez minutos más antes de despedirnos y colgar. A todo esto, iba a ir a su casa para conversar, así que, qué mejor oportunidad para juntarse con todos. Rose pasaría a buscar a Bella y luego a Emmett. Yo me iría con Edward, se ofreció para ser mi chofer personal. Un encanto.

—Ay Dios mío, dale a Sophie cordura —bromeó tía Cynthia cuando me vio bajar. Le saqué la lengua como la adolescente madura que soy, y rió.

—Edward me traerá, prometo llegar sobria, con toda la ropa y virgen —dije sonriéndole angelicalmente.

—Estoy segura que sí, no serías la única bajo tierra si no cumples.

Chasqueé la lengua. Eso era cierto.

—Ahora tía hermosa, me voy porque el príncipe me espera en su Volvo plateado —le besé la mejilla—. Antes de la medianoche.

—Vete ya, la magia dura poco.


	3. Plan

**Disclaimer:** La revelación en sueños la tuvo Stephenie Meyer, claro, yo sólo sueño después de ella y sale algo parecido a esto.

* * *

**Plan.**

«La única forma de vencer una tentación es dejarse arrastrar por ella».

**.**

Corrí hacia el coche de Edward, estaba en Forks y obviamente llovía. Manerita de recibirme después de todos esos meses fuera. Bueno… decir que me quedé sin palabras era poco, lo que mis ojos veían no eran lo que recordaba. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan endemoniadamente sexy? Jazz, cariño sabes que te amo, pero ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

—Si no fuera porque estoy con tu amigo, me tiro encima de ti Cullen —le confesé sin vergüenza.

Quedó sorprendido, pero luego comenzó a reír.

—Si no fuera por esa razón, te recibiría gustoso Brandon —respondió, mientras disponía a salir a la carretera.

—Espera —le atajé—, ¿ningún saludo, abrazo, beso? ¿Nada?

Me sonrió, y ahora sí que no quería volver a California.

—¿Quién viene llegando?

Le golpeé el brazo, y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, bajando hasta mi cuello donde reí por las cosquillas que me hacía.

—Te he extrañado —musité contra su cuello—. No creí que fuera tan difícil.

Afianzó su abrazo, besando parte de mi cabello y cuello. Hace mucho no recibía un gesto tan sincero y con el cual me sentía realmente cómoda, como si perteneciera a esa persona. Sólo Bella y Rosalie, junto a Emmett me hacían sentir así, Jasper era mi otra mitad, por el sentía mucho más que amistad, pero Edward irradiaba un sentimiento tan lindo, tan especial, que estar con él era simplemente: estar bien.

—Lamento decir que aquí tampoco ha sido fácil, aunque hayamos más —se separó dejando un besito en mi frente—. Supongo que deberíamos hacértelo más llevadero, pero sencillamente sin ti, todo se volvió mucho más complicado.

Observé su rostro mientras hablaba, no despegó sus verdes ojos de los míos hasta que desvié la mirada hacia la calle. Odiaba hacerles daño, más si me decían todo eso, daría cualquier cosa por volver aquí y verlos felices.

—Antes de irme les dejé a cada uno deberes, y por lo que me doy cuenta no han cumplido casi nada —dije mas para mí misma, volteé a verlo y ahora él me evitaba—. ¿Cómo va todo con tus padres? ¿Hablaste con ellos?

Suspiró cansinamente y comenzó a golpear el volante con sus dedos. Creí que eso pasaría, siempre pensando primero en los demás en vez de él.

—Andando, luego seguiremos esta charla —arrancó rápidamente—. ¿Cómo están ellas, Edward?

Sabía a quiénes me refería, y por su cara supuse que bien no era la palabra que escucharía.

—Evitan cualquier cosa que les recuerde a ti —se encogió de hombros—. Bella ni siquiera habla conmigo sobre lo que le pasa, de hecho, días después que te fueras peleó con Rose como por una semana.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? Las peleas duraban algunas horas, no días Edward, qué tienen en la cabeza —dije molesta—. Deben ayudarse, estar juntas, no hacer eso.

Tomó mi mano e hizo pequeños círculos con su dedo en mi palma. Era una de las cosas que me calmaba.

—Tienes que hablar con ellas, nosotros no nos enteramos de nada, Emmett y Rose están en la etapa, amar-molestar-odiar, así que no le podemos sonsacar algo.

Asentí ante eso, había muchas cosas de las que no sabía nada, y mientras me explicaban salían más y más detalles que necesitaban más explicaciones. No alcanzaría a hacer nada en estos días, por lo tanto, no podía perder tiempo con monólogos internos.

—Háblame de lo que ha pasado desde que me fui, y quiero saber todo Edward —le di una mirada sin derecho a réplica—, todo.

—Al empezar las clases nos juntamos los cuatro y decidimos cambiar los horarios para que coincidieran, así que nos ayudamos unos con otros, ya sabes, nos sentamos dependiendo el examen —sonreí y él también—. Los recesos son normales, nada del otro mundo, la misma mesa pero con más gente.

Y eso fue todo.

—¿Nada más? ¿Peleas, amores, traiciones, desilusiones? ¿Algo? —pregunté atónita.

Suspiró dándome la respuesta.

—Cuando nos quedemos solos, vamos a hablar muy seriamente ¿entendido?

Asintió y el poco trayecto que quedaba a su casa se pasó en un suspiro. Llovía a cántaros, y por primera vez no me quejaba; extrañaba hasta la estúpida responsable que hacía de mi cabello un lío.

—Ya están aquí —dije al ver el convertible rojo.

—Si la que conduce es Rose, seguro que sí.

Entramos corriendo para evitar empaparnos con el aguacero. Todo un reto con mis tacones, pero lo logré.

—Ya estamos aquí niños —exclamé caminando hasta la sala. Edward venía detrás de mí, con nuestras manos tomadas.

—Niño tu… —dejó inconclusa la oración al ver la mirada asesina de Rose. Emmett parecía tan indefenso al lado de ella. ¡Y es imposible! Él es un gran Oso atemorizante.

—Sentados todos, tú y tú juntos, empezaremos por la convivencia —Emm y Rose me miraron sorprendidos. Antes de terminar, estallaría la Tercera Guerra Mundial, ésta niña no tenía paciencia.

—No me mires así Hale, no me intimidas —se sentó refunfuñando.

—No pretendo hacerlo idiota.

Le sonreí sinceramente, extrañaba el mal trato, era una de las cosas que no podía hacer tan a menudo con mis demás compañeros. Eran unos resentidos. Hijitos de mami, llorones.

—Soy toda oídos, díganme, qué ha pasado en mi ausencia.

Emmett aplaudió entusiasmado, seguro algo bueno tenía que decir.

—Dejamos al profesor de Historia encerrado en el baño —dijo orgulloso—. La Sra. Secretaria me vio obviamente —se apuntó a sí mismo— quién no vería a este bombón, y avisó por supuesto a dirección.

—Y yo como buena persona que soy —comenzó a hablar Rose—, seguí a la Sra. Secretaria hasta la oficina del director, para tratar de salvarle el pellejo al imbécil que tengo al lado —señaló a Emmett—. Debería haberlo grabado —se lamentó moviendo la cabeza.

—Fui a buscar a Bella para decirle que a Emmett seguramente lo suspenderían, y a nosotros por ser sus cómplices también —explicaba Edward viendo a Bella—. Se enojó, no sabes cómo se puso al escuchar lo que le decía —me dijo con una ligera risa.

—Quería patearles el trasero por ser tan estúpidos —exclamó Bella mirándolos—. Yo apoyaba la idea, hasta que él —apuntó a Emmett— se ofreció a cerrar la puerta.

—Hey, nadie más que yo tiene ese título promiscua.

Y la pelea comenzó. Los veía divertida, Edward defendía y apoyaba moralmente a Bella, Rose aunque le molestara, estaba del lado de Emmett, y éste le reprochaba a su amigo su poca cooperación, al igual que Bella a Rose. La escena era graciosa, yo vendría siendo la psicoterapeuta y ellos los matrimonios con problemas sexuales. Sí, estoy segura que la progesterona y testosterona los tienen de mal humor. Aunque claro, invertidos.

—Deténganse ahí frustrados sexuales, luego siguen con la riña, quiero saber el final.

Se miraban unos a otros. Rose tomó la palabra.

—Llegué tarde a la dirección porque la Sra. Secretaria ya se había ido hace bastante tiempo y los demás llegaron atrasito mío, Edward traía a Bella con el demonio dentro —su cara era de susto—. De verdad parecía poseída, por primera vez le tuve miedo a la dulce Bella.

Reí ante eso, no sería propio de ella armar escándalos, pero tenía un genio que… Dios, menos mal tomaba pastillas en su período.

—Edward la tenía de la cintura sujetándole los brazos y gracias a él, no sufrí ningún daño físico, porque psicológico… —hizo una mueca extraña a lo que reímos—. Nunca había escuchado tantas malas palabras en boca de una mujer, imagínate escucharlo de ella —exclamó abriendo los ojos—. Fue un trauma Alice, esa noche dormí con _enfermo_.

Solté una risa, no podía ver a Emmett abrazando a un peluche rosa con forma de pato. Era irreal, su hombría estaba en riesgo.

—Sólo te faltó chuparte el dedo —comentó Rose, sonriendo malvadamente.

—Te tragarás tus palabras mujer —sentenció él viéndola.

—Sí claro, y te voy a creer —respondió con sarcasmo—. La cosa es, que unos audibles sonidos se escuchaban dentro de la oficina, y para aquel momento el demonio ya había abandonado a Bella, entonces nos acercamos para poder oír mejor y… la puerta entreabierta dejaba ver una escena explicita que me dieron nauseas, cosa que le contagié a Bella, porque si no fuera por Edward tapando sus oídos y ella escondiendo su cara, el _records guiness_ de vergüenzas lo llevaría ella.

Observé a Bella, quien se tapaba la cara sonrojada con parte de la chaqueta de Edward. Sentía cierta empatía y pena por ella, de seguro era aún más traumante teniendo a unos padres _activos _en casa, y a un director pervertido en el instituto. En mi opinión, si seguía así, llegaría virgen a los cuarenta y Edward no aguantaría tanta abstinencia, entonces iría a buscarme. Ja, Jasper ya te da lo que necesitas Alice.

—…quedamos en un acuerdo, nadie suspendido, bocas cerradas, y prácticamente en nuestras manos al Sr. Greene y la Sra. Secretaria.

—¿Se enredó con ella? —pregunté intrigada—. Pero si tiene a lo más veintitrés años, hombre. Qué vejestorio más pervertido, y yo me creía asalta cunas. Me hace quedar como la santa de la ética.

—Para que veas querida enana —murmuró Emmett—. Ese fue el caso más reciente, los demás son más antiguos, más pervertidos, y no aptos para nuestra tomatito viviente.

Observamos a Bella y le sonreímos.

—Me asustan con sus sonrisitas, ya déjenlas, es… —movió la cabeza desechando esa idea.

Eran tan especiales, que no quería dejarlos, esta vez iba a resultar mucho más difícil irme. Por eso, tenía que dejar todo aclarado ahora mismo, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo, que preguntar cosas directamente, tipo interrogatorio. Pasó el tiempo rapidísimo y me quedó todo bastante claro: el miércoles sí o sí, los emparejo.

—Hey Oso, supe por ahí que andas regalando besos —se encogió de hombros—. Claro, ¿y yo?

Para ser tan bromista, a la hora de actuar su lado de macho se reducía a polvo. Era una oportunidad que no había previsto, besarlo sería raro, éramos amigos desde hace años, desde el jardín de infantes. Elegí tomar las riendas del asunto, y le planté un beso. Sabía bien, sus labios eran carnosos y… oí unas risas, ellas reían a carcajadas, mientras Edward lo hacía disimuladamente. Dos pájaros de un tiro, esa sería mi frase. Agarré su cara y le di un beso a él también, ahora si había cumplido mi palabra. Al menos no le salté encima, eso se vería realmente desesperado.

—Haber demonio andante, ¿crees que puedes venir aquí, besarme y después hacer como si nada? —típico de Emmett—. No soy un juguete, tengo sentimientos.

Me llevó fuera de la vista de los demás, eso era común cuando quería hablar en privado conmigo. Supuse bien, Rose era el tema. Decidimos darle algo de qué hablar a los amigos especiales que teníamos, y golpeamos la pared haciendo ruidos extraños. Las que se hacen llamar mis amigas hicieron comentarios que pensé sólo los hubiera dicho yo, pero no, el famoso Kamasutra, leído entero, salió a la luz. Bella no se quedó atrás. Par de pervertidas.

—Necesito tu ayuda, ella es tan terca, me saca de mí, Alice. Me exaspera, no sé qué hacer.

—Primero que nada, cálmate, segundo, las indirectas son bastante seguras, y Rosalie las entiende a la perfección, tienes que confundirla y si quieres estar con ella, hazlo bien, no cometas errores Emmett, sabes lo que quiere, no debería costarte tanto.

Asintió, pensativo y sonriendo. Uno menos al que decirle «juégatela».

Fuimos a la sala y les dejé en su conciencia de qué íbamos a hablar seriamente de todas las cosas que estaban pasando con ellos. No rechistaron ni nada, aún me tenían respeto esos mocosos. Decidieron irse, se estaba oscureciendo y necesitaba seguir con la plática inconclusa de Edward.

Emmett fue el último en salir, se estaba ganando puntitos por su caballerosidad y Rose no lo pasó inadvertido, mas su humor, no sé, quizás sea bipolar. El Oso pasó por mi lado y le di un apretón a su trasero. Vaya, vaya, vaya, bien formado lo tenía. Me quedó mirando sorprendido y divertido.

—Lo siento, la tentación fue más grande —me disculpé sonriéndole.

—Ajá… te estás pasando enana. ¿No te bastó con todo lo que me hiciste hoy? Ya verás —me apuntó con su dedo amenazándome.

—¿Qué? —alcé mi ceja y me crucé de brazos—. Tu _queque_ se ve —hice una pausa pensando en una palabra sutil—, rico. Pero no al extremo de morderlo, no, para eso tengo a Jasper —a todo esto, _deseo_ verlo—. El tuyo se ve… En serio dan ganas de apretarlo y no soltarlo, es —suspiré ante la realidad—, pomposo.

Bueno, las carcajadas de las chicas las escucharon hasta mis padres, de eso estaba segurísima. Estuvieron así un ratito, tal vez quisieran ir al baño antes de irse, eran expertas en producir… bueno, eso se entiende, no hay que explicarlo.

Rose llamó amenazando a Emmett para que se subiera al auto, y él apuró el paso cuando su impaciencia se hizo notar al tocar la bocina. Bella se subió atrás, dejándolo desprotegido ante la leona hambrienta. Sería un largo viaje.

—Asustan —comentó a mi lado Edward.

Le asentí entrando otra vez a la casa. No esperé invitación, subí al tercer piso y fui directo a su habitación. Esme y Carlisle no llegaban esta noche por un viaje, así que tendríamos bastante privacidad hasta que dieran las doce. Palmeé la cama para que estuviera frente a mí.

Se acercó despacio y se sentó. Le sonreí dándole valor y su sonrisa no fue nada sincera.

—No te preguntaré sobre Bella porque sé que estás colado por ella —afirmó mi sospecha—. Por lo tanto no tengo que decirte que le hagas ver lo que sientes y quieres, porque eso tú debes de saberlo ¿no? —asintió nuevamente—. Pasando a lo más importante que serían tus padres, ¿algo que decirme?

Suspiró echándose en la cama de espaldas. Pasó uno de sus brazos por su cara, dejándolo en su frente y cerró los ojos.

—Desde que tengo memoria quise ser como Carlisle, la medicina me encanta Alice, en eso no hay ningún problema, es la universidad lo que me tiene así, todos esperan demasiado de mí, y no sé si soy capaz de agradarles en todo.

Se veía afectado, su carrera ha sido plática desde siempre y cómo no, si su padre era el Dr. Cullen, reconocido en su profesión, no esperaban menos de su retoño.

—Deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti, Edward —le regañé colocándome a su lado—. Tienes que hacer lo que a ti te guste, lo que sea mejor para ti según tú criterio, no el de tu familia. Ellos sabrán entenderte, eres muy inteligente, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas —le acaricié la mejilla—. Convérsales esto y verás que no es tan malo. Algún día hay que dejar de ser el niñito de mami ¿no?

Me sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Quisiera poder ayudarlo más, pero qué podría hacer. Ni yo podía hacer nada por mí misma.

—Me llegó una solicitud de Harvard —comentó sin expresión ni emoción alguna—. No deseo aceptarla, y es el temor a lo que digan Carlisle y Esme lo que me preocupa. Es tradición que alguien de la familia Cullen estudie ahí.

—Es tú futuro, tú decisión —le recalqué al meditar sus palabras—. ¿Recibiste más opciones?

—Stanford es mi preferida, y hoy recibí la solicitud así que, ya sabes —esperé a que me explicara lo que según sabía—. Alice —regañó afirmándose de sus codos para erguirse— que aún no sé a cuál ir mujer, esto es un desastre.

—Puedo distraerte si quieres —sugerí bromeando y subiéndome a horcajadas arriba de él—. ¿Crees que a Bella le importe compartir?

Sonrió y me siguió el juego.

—Si no le dices, no creo que haya problema —respondió echándose hacia atrás otra vez y llevándome con él—. ¿Crees que Jasper se enoje demasiado si sabe que besé a su chica?

Me dio un beso apenas tocando mis labios.

—¿Te vas a arrepentir luego que hacer lo que estás haciendo? —pregunté antes de acercarme más y depositar otro beso.

—Será la primera y última, ya sabes —me guiñó el ojo—, estoy en contra de la infidelidad, y estoy a punto de dejar mi soltería. ¿Jasper y tú ya son novios?

Negué moviendo la cabeza. Esto era extraño, y al escuchar a Jazz sentí cierta alegría. Él estando aquí tenía a María, yo estando en California tenía, bueno me gustan los hombres, y si se da hay que aprovechar, pero siempre pensando en él, todos sabían que lo amaba, mas estamos cortados por la misma tijera. Somos libres mientras estemos bien.

Besé a mi amigo, y me correspondió al instante. Primero saboreé sus labios, porque desde que lo vi hoy, me han llamado constantemente a que los pruebe, y… exquisitos, Edward besaba deliciosamente rico, Bella dejaría de ser virgen antes de casarse, su lengua la manejaba a la perfección, y mi amiga a eso no se podía resistir.

—Edward, ¿estás?

Una mujer gritó desde abajo, salté fuera de la cama y el también. Unos golpes a la puerta me dejaron sudando helado.


	4. Revelación

**Disclaimer:** La revelación en sueños la tuvo Stephenie Meyer, claro, yo sólo sueño después de ella y sale algo parecido a esto.

* * *

**Revelación.**

«Está bien ser un abstemio, pero con moderación».**  
**

**.**

Estaba tratando de conciliar el maldito sueño, pero no, Morfeo no quería venir a buscarme todavía, claro, seguramente su intención era que recordara cada detalle de esa noche. Como si fuera posible olvidarlo. Aún tenía ese sonido de _toc, toc_ grabado en mi mente. Bendito closet, sabía que para algo más que guardar la infaltable ropa servía.

A punto estuvieron de verme, pero Alice Brandon era más inteligente, claro que sí, al saber que me descubrían o me descubrían, corrí —no sé cómo llegué— al closet de Edward. Me quedé ahí hasta que la mujer _aguafiestas_ se fue por donde entró a interrumpir.

Sophie dormía plácidamente a mi lado soñando con algo interesante, porque su sonrisita… Qué envidia, hace tiempo no tenía esos sueños. Alargué mi brazo para alcanzar mi celular, le mandaría un mensaje de texto a Rose y a Bella. Si encuentro despierta a Santa Bella sería milagro. ¿Qué horas eran?

—No… Está bien… sí, sí, lo que… quieras —murmuró incoherentemente Sophie.

Bueno Dios, me dejaste al lado de una que habla en sueños, que posiblemente tenga uno de tipo húmedo, y me tienes a mí a dieta. Es totalmente injusto.

—Antes no era así —susurré bajito. Entré a escribir un mensaje nuevo y tecleé.

"Este mensajito queridas amigas, va para cada una, pero como sabrán, no me gusta repetir después las cosas. Así que lean con atención; Bellita mía, si no… seduces a Edward mientras yo esté aquí, te lo quitaré y haré el Kamasutra entero con él. Rosi; Emmett es tu mitad, compréndelo mujer, si no te apuras, y no ves las señales, es que no hay caso contigo y no me opondré a consolarlo. Entiendan chicas, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño frustrado como Cupido, si no me ayudan, se arrepentirán por el resto de sus miserables vidas. Están advertidas. Con amor; Alice".

Presioné enviar, y me quedé viendo el techo. Aunque no se veía con claridad, eran las… tres de la mañana. ¡Me costará levantarme! Y a las diez teníamos que estar en casa del abuelo para un día completamente familiar. Yo creía que el domingo era para eso, no los sábados.

Faltaban cuatro días para la ansiada pijamada y no podría ver a mis amigos tan seguido… pero nunca está demás una escapadita, y Jasper debe estar pensado que ya me olvidé de él, así que iría a verlo.

Mi celular vibró en mi mano; un mensaje de Bella, y volvió a vibrar ahora con uno de Rose y seguido vino otro de Jasper. ¡Vaya! Soy solicitada. Abrí el de Bells:

"Claro, como si fuera difícil para Alice Brandon tirarse a Jasper. YO, no soy TÚ, así que no esperes que lo "seduzca", sólo te puedo confirmar esto: intentaré algo con él, pero por favor, no te metas, quiero hacerlo por mí misma. A pesar de todo tu «amor» extraño, e intentos de Cupido, yo igual te quiero Aly".

Una a caído. Y sí fue difícil con Jasper, hasta el momento no le he hecho nada. Cerré el _sms_ y abrí el de Rose.

"Tú, descarada, ¿osas de estresarme con Emmett a estas horas? Sabes perfectamente que si algo me frena es el miedo, a qué, no sé, así que sin presiones, ya dimos un paso… pequeño, pero ya lo dimos. Cupido es más disimulado que tu Alice, ese oficio no te queda «cariño»… como orgásmica quizás ganes dinero. ¡Te quiero!".

Irrespetuosa, y al final me dice «te quiero». Descarada ella.

¿Pasó? Me perdí algo importante y no me enteraría hasta mañana porque… momento. Volteé a ver a Sophie, y seguía durmiendo profundamente. Me levanté intentando no hacer ruido hasta llegar al escritorio y tomar la laptop. Volví a la cama, girándome para evitar que la luz de la pantalla diera en dirección a Sophie. Mientras esperaba a que iniciara, leí el mensaje de Jazz.

"Entiendo que estés ocupada con los chicos, hace mucho no los ves, pero intenté llamarte y me enviaba a buzón de voz. Me iré a Port Ángeles, hubo un problema y vamos todos. Perdón por la hora, ya voy de camino. Dime cuándo puedes juntarte conmigo y ahí estaré. Te amo".

Sabía que tenía que llamarlo, pero con todo el ajetreo se me pasó hacerlo. Seguramente pasó lo mismo otra vez; su papá era un viejo dictador.

Le envié uno de vuelta.

"Prometo estar contigo cuando regreses. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y sabes que tienes mi apoyo para todo Jazz. ¡Te amo! Cuídate mucho".

El sonidito del _msn_ me sobresaltó. Iniciaba sesión automáticamente, así que lo cerré. Abrí _google_ y tecleé _facebook_, ahí tendría que estar toda la información, si no, no sé qué pasaría en el mundo, _facebook_ era como Wikipedia. Todo, en un solo lugar. Fui a inicio y no había nada interesante, así que visité el perfil de Rosalie y… vaya sorpresa, pero no inesperada.

¡Tiene una relación complicada! Eso es genial, ahora sólo queda darle un, pequeñísimo empujoncito y serían felices por siempre. Bueno… no para siempre, eso se verá más adelante, pero algo es algo. Comenté al igual que muchos, su estado sentimental. No quise crear polémica, por lo que sólo la felicité, creo que fue el único lleno de alegría, los demás eran… raros.

Cumplida mi misión, cerré todo y dejé el notebook en el escritorio. Acomodé la almohada y me puse de costado para dormir…

…no pasaron diez minutos de mi tan esperado sueño, que una vibración bajo mi cabeza me despertó. Lo cogí para ver quién llamaba y era Bella.

Contesté susurrando.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Necesitas oírme para dormirte? —le pregunté bromeando. Recibí un resoplido característico de ella.

—_No es la voz sexy que me gustaría escuchar, pero al menos es algo._

Oh, oh. Su tonito neutro, sin emoción ni nada me preocupó. Y obviamente la hora, se me pasó que haya estado despierta al recibir mi mensaje.

—¿Estás bien?

—_Estoy bien, es sólo que no puedo dormir y tu advertencia me dejó pensando demasiado. Sí sabes que odio pensar en la madrugada ¿cierto?_ —dijo dudosa.

¿Desde cuándo hablaba así? Su sarcasmo dónde estaba, su ironía, Bella Swan. Desapareció.

—No te vayas por la tangente Swan, dime en estos momentos qué ocurre —le ordené en voz baja.

La oí suspirar y cinco segundos después habló. El afán del suspenso.

—_Historia corta… _—dijo con pesar—._ Estoy castigada._

Vaya, eso sí es preocupante. Ella castigada era algo que no vi durante todos mis años en Forks. Las travesuras eran mi culpa, porque a Rosalie nunca la castigaban, era como la paga que le daba su mamá al trabajar todo el día y no pasar mucho tiempo con ella. A Bella… era horrible mintiendo, se delataba sola y obvio se daban cuenta que había sido arrastrada por nosotras. Así que Alice Brandon sufría las consecuencias. Fantástico.

—¿Tú? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Motivo? —pregunté rápidamente—. ¿Encontraron tus jueguitos sexuales, Bella? —inquirí un tanto asustada.

—_¿Míos? Perdón, no sabía que ahora también era pervertida —_contestó con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, algún día iré por ellos, relájate y dame el por qué de tu castigo.

—_Reprobé un examen y Charlie se enteró por la Sra. Stanley. Se enfadó por no decirle personalmente._

—¿Y en que consta tu castigo?

Que no sea la pijamada, que no sea la pijamada, que no sea la pijamada.

—_Adiós Internet y salidas —expresó suspirando—. Como si me pasara la vida fuera de casa. En serio lo siento, me siento fatal por lo del jueves. Pero no sé si Charlie me dejará hacer la junta._

—Entiendo Bella —intenté animarla. Nadie me iba a quitar mi tan esperada pijamada—. Hablaré con él, y si es necesario esa noche llegamos a tu casa después que se vaya al trabajo. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

Ella rió del otro lado.

—_Tú ni siquiera tienes permiso, yo estoy castigada y Rose vive la vida loca. Excelente. Funcionará a la perfección._

Odiaba su pesimismo. Si quería hacer algo, mínimo que lo haga con ganas.

—Lo vamos a hacer sí o sí —sentencié con firmeza.

—_¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ —preguntó en tono pícaro, bromeando.

Rodé los ojos siguiéndole el juego.

—Lo que quieras, estoy abierta a sugerencias —soltó una pequeña risa—. Eso sí, que nadie se entere.

—_Cállate idiota, y mejor te dejo antes que me salgas con algo extraño._

—¿Yo? —pregunté con falsa inocencia—. Pero si soy una blanca paloma, Bella.

—_Ajá, y como yo te creo, colgaré para no corromper tu inocente alma. _

—Abandóname perra, te querré igual.

—Lo mismo digo.

Después de tan estimulante conversación, por fin me propuse dormir pacíficamente las pocas horas que me quedaban. No sé por qué, pero mañana —más bien hoy—, creo que será un largo día.

Escuchaba a alguien hablarme, pero estaba segura de un noventa por ciento que se trataba de un sueño. Unos golpes en mi cara me decían que podría ser cincuenta y cincuenta. Me acomodé y mis suposiciones se acabaron. Me senté en menos de un segundo, y goteaba por el agua que de alguna parte cayó en mi rostro.

—Mataré. Al. Responsable. Ahora.

Sólo escuché un grito y supe que era Sophie. Me vengaría de esa diabólica criatura luego de todas mis actividades para hoy. ¿Hora? El reloj marcaba las… no dormí nada, de seguro tenía unas ojeras horribles. Claro, eran las nueve de la mañana, que para mí era madrugada. Odiaba levantarme temprano.

—Alice Brandon, levántate en este momento y deja ver tu hermoso rostro ahora —gritó desde abajo tía Cynthia —. Nos iremos sin ti si no bajas.

Eso sería excelente.

No supe mucho más de lo que Internet me entregaba al ver _facebook_. Pasé esos espantosos días sin ver a mis amigos, sólo a familiares, que no es que no los quiera, igual los extrañaba, pero ¿podía hablar con ellos sobre Jasper? ¿De lo que hacía con mis compañeros en California sin que se escandalicen? No. Por lo mismo, el jueves en la mañana desperté más que feliz haciendo que los rostros en el desayuno se volvieran a mirarme extrañados. Siempre ando alegre, no sé qué de raro le ven ahora.

—Alguien podría decirnos el por qué de tanta felicidad —comentó omitiendo una sonrisita tía Cynthia.

—¿Por qué no puedo andar contenta? Hoy veré a mis amigas y pasaré la noche con ellas —respondí tranquilamente—. Eso de por sí, me pone ansiosa.

—¿Tus padres te dieron permiso, Alice? —preguntó el marido de mi tía. Aún se me olvida el nombre.

Sophie que estaba a mi lado, habló antes que mí.

—Sus papás están lejos, Bella vive a cinco minutos… —los quedó viendo a ambos— caminando, y no veo por qué no pueda ir. Es la casa del Jefe Swan —argumentó en tono serio—. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Dos pitidos y no contestaba. Jasper dijo que me avisaría cuando volviera para vernos aunque sea toda la tarde antes de ir con las chicas, pero ni siquiera un mensaje me ha enviado. Una aquí preocupada y toda estresada, y él no se digna a llamar. Hombre desconsiderado.

Luego de almorzar recibí una llamada de Rosalie, preguntando si iba a ir. Aunque necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Bella.

—Así que caíste en los brazos de Emmett —exclamé contenta—. Picarona.

Rió nerviosamente por algunos segundos y luego suspiró.

—Vamos poco a poco Alice, pero estoy más que feliz, Emmett es… —hizo una pausa suspirando nuevamente— Emmett.

Sonreí por lo boba que se ponía al hablar de él. Años perdidos por culpa de su orgullo. Idiotas.

—¿Irán a la noche? Necesito apurar las cosas con Bella y Edward, Rose —dije un tanto preocupada—. No vuelvo hasta vacaciones de verano, y dudo que pueda hacer algo con ellos estando lejos.

—Calma, calma, todo fríamente calculado enana —afirmó ella—. Le dije a Emm que le dijera a Edward, que necesitaba ir a casa de Bella a hablar conmigo porque nos habíamos peleado y necesitaba arreglar las cosas antes de que yo me enfadara más.

—Excelente idea, sólo que no veo a Edward aceptar Rose, ¿para qué lo va a acompañar?

—Alice —exclamó en tono de regaño—. No eres la única que tiene el don del convencimiento, Emmett hará lo necesario para que vaya. Además, ya le habías dicho a él que tenía que ir pero llevando a Emm. Puede que ni sea necesario armar tanto jaleo.

Era cierto, pero Rose y Osito ya estaban juntos y la ayuda era para eso; juntarlos. Ahora que no había para qué ir donde Bella, cabe la posibilidad que no deseé ir sabiendo que no lo necesitan para ayudar a Cupido, o sea yo.

—Sólo dile a tu novio o lo que sea, que si no cumple, se las verá conmigo —advertí entre bromeando y en serio—. A la medianoche sin ruido, y que me llame para armar la escena.

Fase dos en marcha, fase tres emborracharlas. Eso será difícil con Bella, tiene cero tolerancia al alcohol, pero tendrá que beber de todos modos. Nada que el juego de la botella no haga hacer. Sobre todo si sé, que jamás dirá enfrente de Edward sus secretos más obscuros.

—Alice, tienes una llamada cariño.

Bajé corriendo y un tanto mareada al pararme demasiado rápido de la cama. Contesté un poco agitada por la carrera y me sorprendió ver quién era.

—_Tu celular me mandaba a buzón de voz, así que llamé a la casa_ —explicó como si nada—. _¿Cómo lo has pasado? ¿Te diviertes con tus primos?_

—Mamá, en serio, ¿para qué llamabas aparte de cerciorarte que estaba encerrada?

—_No llamaba precisamente para eso, Alice_ —suspiró cansinamente—. _Tu papá hasta ahora ha dicho que no al permiso, pero mientras lleves tu celular prendido hasta las once o doce de la noche no hay problema. Trataré de que no te llame y menos a Cynthia. Mentiré por ti, sólo para que te des cuenta de que no deseo arruinar tu vida._

Mis ganas de gritar de alegría se esfumaron en cuanto me di cuenta que jamás había dicho eso y menos a ella. Sabía que eran muy aprensivos y protectores, pero muy en el fondo sabía por qué.

—Gracias mamá, es importante que lo hayas hecho —agradecí sinceramente—. Intentaré controlar mi vocabulario de aquí en adelante.

Rió suavemente y dio un suspiro.

—_No me haré muchas ilusiones, pero espero que lo hagas _—dijo bromeando. La realidad no era tan lejana, volvería a lo mismo.

Alisté mis cosas a eso de las ocho, quería tener todo listo para cuando Rose pasara a buscarme y así poder, no sé, repasar mi plan para Bells y Edward. Sophie llegó a mi lado y se sentó en el sofá con su notebook llamando mi atención.

—¿Conoces a mi novio, prima querida?

—¿Tienes novio pequeña demonio? —asintió sonriendo—. ¿Con el permiso de quién si se puede saber? —pregunté bromeando.

—De nadie, obviamente —dijo restándole importancia.

—Venga, muéstrame al chico que por fin pudo someterte.

Abrió —qué otra página sino es esa— _facebook_, y escribió: Ian Brown,mostrándome a un hombre —sí, hombre— con unos ojos azules maravillosos. Resaltaban a cinco metros, muy hermosos y profundos. Su cabello, rubio obscuro natural hacían que su rostro resaltara y las pestañas… no había visto a un hombre con pestañas tan largas.

—¿Es en serio Soph? —pregunté acercándome más a la pantalla—. No es un modelo o algo así ¿verdad?

Golpeó mi hombro y la miré divertida.

—Es Ian, tiene 18 y vive en Seattle —me informó a grandes rasgos—. Mamá sospecha algo, pero aún no se lo digo.

—¿Por qué todavía no? Él viene acá y la deja atontada sólo viéndola fijamente.

—Es intimidante, pero es muy dulce —dijo sonriendo tontamente—. Algún día te lo presentaré, le he hablado de una loca de patio llamada Alice y dice que le gustaría conocerte.

—Gracias, eso me sube el ego —dije con sarcasmo.

Se acercó y me abrazó. Como si un pequeño gesto hiciera olvidar sus palabras. La gente cree que lo olvidamos, pero no, por supuesto que no. Se queda grabado hasta que lo cobramos con alguna pequeña venganza o indirectas.

Más vale cuidar nuestras palabras.

—Aún me debes el vaso con agua —le recordé—. Cuídate mocosa.

Me dio una mirada de «no te tengo miedo», «no me importa». Y yo fui completamente feliz, luego diría que se lo advertí y saldría ganando.

—Ahora mejor dime cuánto llevas saliendo con él —apunté a otra foto que veíamos en la pantalla; en la playa, sin camisa, y mojado. Me recordaba al pasado verano viendo a Jasper y a los demás. Cómo estarán este verano, supe que Jazz iba al gimnasio, Emmett seguía con atletismo y Edward no hacía nada, pero se mantenía muy bien.

Tenía que volver sí o sí en Junio.

—Más de dos meses, lo veo los fines de semana o entre semana si podemos —contestó mientras cerraba su sesión y abría la mía—. Su ex me tiene ojeriza, dice que si no fue suyo no será de nadie más. Una frase tan cliché que ignorar a esa rubia de farmacia se me hace mucho más fácil —escribió mi correo y seguido la contraseña—. ¿Sabías que anduvo con tres al mismo tiempo? No tiene vergüenza y además, me dice que soy una resbalosa por andar ahora con Ian y haber terminado hace un mes con James.

—Dile que es una perdedora y que se vaya a la esquina a hacer su trabajo —dije, cogiendo la computadora y revisando vanamente—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Alexa Moussier.

—Pues veamos si la _francesita _acepta de una vez por todas su derrota.

Se me pasó la hora y fui consciente de que ya me tenía que ir cuando escuche el timbre. Salté del sillón y corrí al segundo piso a buscar mis cosas, regresando de la misma manera hasta la puerta. Le sonreí a Rose y grité una despedida evitando las precauciones y todo eso de tía Cynthia.

—Te quiero —grité cerrando la puerta.

Subí al auto y respiré con tranquilidad. La rubia a mi lado me veía extrañada y con una mueca divertida.

—Creí que eras rara, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tu rareza ha salido más a flote.

Moví mi mano restándole importancia.

—Ser normal es mucho más raro en estos tiempos, Rose. ¿Eres normal o rara?

—Difícil pregunta enana, pero prefiero ser normal a mi modo —dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. Le saqué la lengua. Sí, me encanta mi madurez.

—Cómo va la fase dos, Emmett tiene que estar concentrado en su papel si quiere tener descendencia.

—Hey —exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño—. Quiero tener mínimo cuatro hijos Alice, y tú serás la madrina de una niñita, así que mantente alejada de sus _amigos_ —advirtió graciosamente—. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a: _correr mano_.

Reí un momento sin evitarlo. Rose diciendo eso, cuando ella decía al igual que Bella, que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio. Un chiste.

—¿Has desechado la idea de ser pura y casta? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Rodó los ojos golpeando impacientemente el volante con sus dedos.

—Creo que no sé, estamos hablando de Emmett, Alice —dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. Me hace sentir cosas extrañas, el otro día…

Se calló abruptamente sin saber cómo continuar. Eso era demasiado, dónde estaba Rosalie Hale, a la que no le importaba cuán pervertida o insinuante sea la respuesta. Bella. Ella había cambiado a mi compañera de bromas, aunque… no. Bella era a veces peor que nosotras dos juntas. Algo había detrás de todo esto.

—¡Te sientes avergonzada! —exclamé tapando mi boca sorprendida—. Esto es digno de recordar, Rose.

—No molestes, porque en serio, es embarazoso.

—Está bien, pero dime —le invité a que continuara—, qué pasó ese día.

La observaba morder su labio con cierto nerviosismo, apretar el volante con una fuerza antes no vista y sus mejillas… se tiñeron de un rosa cada vez más obscuro, casi rosa escarlata.

—Tuve un... orgasmo —susurró inaudiblemente.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Está aprendiendo.


	5. Distracciones

**Disclaimer:** La revelación en sueños la tuvo Stephenie Meyer, claro, yo sólo sueño después de ella y sale algo parecido a esto.

* * *

**Distracciones.**

_Bella._

«Nunca escribí una frase que valiese la pena mientras estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol_»._

**.**

Renée hacía dos horas se había ido a una cena con la Sra. Hale y Charlie recién iba de camino a la comisaría. Sólo faltaban las locas de patio de mis amigas y por fin podría decir: misión cumplida. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de jugo y galletas mientras esperaba en la sala viendo un aburrido programa de televisión. No hice ademán de cambiarla, tenía flojera.

No podría ser otra persona que Rosalie quien golpeaba de esa manera la puerta y no tocaba el timbre. Siempre era lo mismo. Abrí y dos torbellinos pasaron diciendo un _hola_ bastante fuerte. Se dirigieron a la cocina y dejaron todas las bolsas que eran mínimo nueve. Qué habían comprado, ¿el supermercado entero?

—Bella —exclamó Alice desde la puerta. Fui hacia ellas y me afirmé en la pared—. Encontré tus galletas preferidas y eso es decir mucho en Forks, traje las cinco.

Mostró los paquetes desordenados en la mesa con una sonrisa muy ancha. O estaba bastante excitada o necesitaba contar algo.

—Suéltalo, Alice. Ahora.

Me quedó viendo fijamente un tanto sorprendida, como si yo no supiera descifrar sus gestos.

—Esto… lo que pasa Bells es que Rose aquí presente —dijo apuntándola—, va a decirte algo.

Observé a Rose esperando a que hablara, pero vaya sorpresa al encontrar su rostro más rosado de lo normal. ¡Se había sonrojado!

—¿No me digas que… tú y Emm ya… eso? —pregunté aún más sorprendida sin poder formularla coherentemente.

—¡No! Obvio que no Bella —gritó—. Sólo, tuve… —se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda y abriendo la llave del agua— un _orgasmo_.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero lo escuché como si me lo hubiera gritado por megáfono. Solté una carcajada bastante fuerte y Rose ahora me miraba más avergonzada. Alice estaba divertida y veía a Rose pícaramente haciendo que se voltease nuevamente. Las dos reímos de lo lindo por algunos segundos más y suspiramos para calmarnos. Era muy divertido saber eso.

—Dónde metiste tus principios, Hale —dije bromeando—. ¿Fue sexo con ropa? —vi a Alice levantar sus pulgares sonriendo—. ¡Perra!

—Dejen las bromas, es vergonzoso y no quiero saber nada de eso.

—¿Por qué no? —Alice se acercó a ella y la llevó a sentarse—. Es normal Rose, tranquila… respira, eso, muy bien.

Rosalie inhalaba y exhalaba regulando su tono rosa en las mejillas. Se estaba calmando y al final habló en tono decaído.

—No es que no quiera que me pregunten, es sólo el hecho de haber experimentado eso con Emmett, y pensar que… no sé, se lo diga a los demás. Ya saben cómo es, por una broma todo el instituto se enteró que yo era virgen.

—Pero no le dirigiste la palabra en dos meses, Rose —dije intentando razonar con ella—. A Emm le importas, y no va a arruinar lo que tienen por lo mismo, recuérdalo durante esa pelea y ve en qué se convirtió después que obligatoriamente tuviste que hablarle.

Chasqueó la lengua y quedó viendo fijamente la mesa. Se instaló un silencio en la cocina hasta que nuestra pequeña endemoniada amiga, gritó.

—¡Rose! Tienes que hacer que te desee y dejarlo con las ganas —la quedamos viendo y arqueé una ceja—. Eso siempre funciona.

—¿Experiencia propia?

—Tú, cállate —me apuntó amenazadoramente.

Levanté las manos divertida por su exasperación.

—Como desees.

—El problema es… no sé, nunca más hago eso, lo juro —prometió Rose tapando su rostro con ambas manos—. ¿Saben la vergüenza después ver a Emmett? —dijo mirándonos alternadamente—. No, no saben, y ojala por mi experiencia nunca lo sepan.

Me acerqué a ella, y pasé uno de mis brazos por sus hombros. Debíamos reconfortarla.

—No te alteres, Emmett sabe hacer de una situación triste, vergonzosa, seria, algo divertido.

—¡Quiero ser avestruz! —exclamó.

—Cállate loca —dijo Alice.

—Cálmense las dos —pedí tranquilamente—. Vamos a pasar una _muy_ buena noche y dejar atrás todos los problemas, ¿de acuerdo? —las vi asentir—. Alice, saca tres copas —fue rápidamente al estante mientras Rosalie me miraba confundida—. Hay que empezar esto de una buena vez.

La música estaba a un volumen que desde afuera no sería molesto; la televisión estaba encendida en un canal al azar en silencio; mi laptop se prestaba para abrir _facebook_ cada cinco minutos a publicar estupideces. Nunca, den su contraseña mientras en tu sangre, corre alcohol.

—¡Bella! —me llamó Alice desde el piso—. No sabía que eras tan egocéntrica mujer —dijo viendo la pantalla—. «Soy Bella, y sí, me amo a mi misma. ¡Viva él!»

—Dios, Alice, deja eso —le quité el notebook de su estómago y lo dejé encima de la mesa de centro—. No puedes escribir eso desde mi cuenta.

Lo borré, y hasta el más idiota que tengo agregado sabría que no era yo quien escribió eso. Por lo mismo, inicié la sesión de Alice, de ella sí se lo creerían.

—No tienes sentido del humor, Isabella —reprochó ella sentada en el sofá—. Rosalie Hale, necesito una copa, ahora.

—Sírvete tú, enana —le contestó del otro sofá—. Yo estoy meditando.

Vaya manera de hacerlo, pies colgando del respaldo y la cabeza casi tocando el piso. A ella no hay cómo entenderla.

—¿Eres idiota? Te vas a marear —la reprendí y cuando volví a verla estaba sentada normalmente.

—¿Y mi bebida? —preguntó Alice buscándola.

Ya estaba en su facebook. Me las cobraría por todas las que me ha hecho, porque a veces era un demonio andante, sí, muy mala. «¿Qué estás pensando?» Umh, qué escribo… ajá. Eso podría ser verdad pensándolo profundamente. Da igual, no, no da igual; que tus compañeros de clases molesten sobre eso no da igual, pero con ellos qué más se espera, la mayoría es de mucha confianza, y muchas bromas.

—Dame eso, Rosalie Hale.

Volteé a verlas y meneé la cabeza con resignación. No iban a cambiar.

—Alice —dijo Rose poniéndose seria—. Es mí vaso, con mí bebida. Suéltala.

—Ah no, tú te tomaste la mía mientras yo, pobre inocente, no me daba cuenta.

Rosalie rodó los ojos aún sujetando mitad y mitad el vaso. Se miraron desafiantes cinco segundos y voltearon hacia mí.

—Bella.

Iban al baño juntas, dormían juntas, se sentaban juntas, copiaban juntas, y ahora hablaban juntas. Qué bonito.

—Alice, puedes hacerte otro trago en la cocina.

—Ella —dijo apuntándola— se tomó mi trago, Bella. Es una…

—No le quedaba nada y me lo tomé yo —le expliqué despacito.

—No me hables así que no soy discapacitada —replicó con sus manos en las caderas—. ¿Y? Piensas que te vas a quedar ahí sentada sin traerme lo que tú robaste. Qué lindo, Isabella.

—Deja de discutir loca —musitó Rose en mi defensa—. Necesitas un psicólogo urgente.

Las dejé peleando mientras iba a la cocina y agarraba las bebidas y el ron que habían comprado. No era ni media noche y quedaba menos de la cuarta parte en la botella. A Rose no se le notaban las copas y a Alice menos. Quería oírlas hablar más adelante. Sería un acto difícil de olvidar.

—¿Quieres jugar? —me preguntó la chica rubia que es mi amiga—. Prometemos no obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras —aclaró en tono inocente.

Las miré con desconfianza, nunca me han gustado estos juegos de la botella.

—De acuerdo, tu rostro me convenció.

Apartamos la mesita con cuidado y nos sentamos en la alfombra cada una con su vaso y con un plato de papas, galletas y algo de queso. Alice fue la primera en darla vuelta.

—No está parejo, hacen falta personas, Alice —se quejó Rose al salir escogida ella—. Vale, pregunta. ¿Qué más vergüenza que la de hace rato? Nada.

Reímos al verle la cara de mártir. Qué podría preguntarle que ya no supiera.

—¿Harías un trío?

—¡¿Qué?—exclamó con horror ante la pregunta.

Esto iba a hacer divertido de oír.

—Responde a mi pregunta _Barbie_ —exigió Alice—. ¿Harías un trío? La sinceridad ante todo, Hale.

—No sé… paso.

—No puedes pasar, está prohibido —dije solemnemente.

Suspiró mientras pensaba.

—No, no lo haría. Encuentro… que es asqueroso, así que no, no, no.

—Vale, te creemos —susurró Alice—. Si algún día lo haces nos dices, ¿sí? Quiero reírme en tu cara.

La siguiente fue Alice. Rose tenía en su rostro una maquiavélica mirada.

—¿Verdad o castigo? —pregunté a la vez que bebía Coca-Cola.

—Hey —dijo Rose mirándome—. A mí no me hiciste esa pregunta, Bella.

—Se me olvidó, lo siento, deja el drama —respondí quitándole importancia—. Para que sea parejo, la primera es verdad, ¿feliz?

Me sonrió sarcásticamente.

—_Muy_, feliz.

—Venga, pregúntale y hazla sufrir —dije sonriendo—. Quiero verla llorar.

Rose a mi lado rió.

—A ésta es imposible, nada le da vergüenza.

—Tengo sentimientos —se defendió Alice—. Algo es algo.

—De acuerdo, ¿has tenido con Jasper algo más que, toqueteos intensos?

Se quedó pensándolo, haciendo una pausa de misterio, con su rostro completamente serio.

—Sss-nop.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos ambas sin entender.

Nos vio como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Que sólo ha habido algunos toqueteos intensos —aclaró en tono aburrido—. Y nunca, he llegado a lo que llegó Rose —agregó pícaramente—. Eres una diosa amiga.

Solté una risa por lo último, y Rose sonrió aún avergonzada. Le di unas palmaditas en su pierna animándola y una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Nadie más sabrá esto, Rose.

—Sólo lo saben Emmett y nosotras, y tienes claro que nunca diríamos algo así de íntimo —complementé para enfundarle confianza—. No te sientas como una criminal, no hiciste nada malo ni inhumano.

Asintió más animada.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero este pueblo es tan pequeño que me entra un miedo horrible si mi mamá se llega a enterar —confesó finalmente—. Ese es la preocupación, no me importa tanto que sepan Edward, Jasper, que son de confianza —hizo una pausa para beberse de un sorbo lo que le quedaba en el vaso—. Mamá no quiere que pase por lo mismo que ella, y yo menos.

Quedamos en silencio. Muchas veces hemos tenido esta conversación, e intentamos dar nuestros mejores concejos, pero el futuro no está grabado en piedra. Pueden pasar demasiadas cosas sin uno proponérselas.

—Sabes qué —preguntó Alice sin esperar respuesta—. Brindemos por el maldito miedo.

Mi vaso estaba a la mitad, sólo tomé un sorbo al principio y luego se lo di a Rose, yo, más alcohol, nada bueno llegaba al final. Así que me sorprendí al ver a Alice echar ron a mi Coca. No iba a beber, prometí no beber.

—Sin rechistar, Bella —dijo al verme abrir mi boca—. Hazlo por Rose, por sus miedos, por mis padres que creen que estoy durmiendo como un angelito, por tus problemas que sabemos tienes, pero nunca los dices. Por todo.

Qué más da. Tenía razón.

—Salud —dije levantando mi vaso.

—Salud —dijeron ellas a continuación.

Bebí sin respirar hasta donde pude. Asqueroso. El sabor era desagradable, no congeniábamos de ninguna manera, simplemente no lo toleraba.

—Me deben una muy grande —les recordé haciendo una mueca—. Al diablo —me tomé lo que quedaba hasta el fondo, arrugando la cara por el maldito sabor—. Nada más, oyeron. Ni una sola gota más.

Estaban divirtiéndose a mi costa, contentas de haber hecho que Bella Swan, bebiera algo más que Coca-Cola. Idiotas, si me mareaba les vomitaría encima.

—Aténganse a las consecuencias.

—No pasa nada, Bells —me calmó Alice alzando su copa vacía—. Es la… qué número es, Rose, la cuarta o quinta.

—¿Ves? Así empiezan los síntomas de ebriedad. Es la sexta, Alice.

—Vaya —dijo sorprendida—. Qué esperamos para que venga la séptima.

—Descansar un momento, es turno de girar la botella.

—¿Y a quién le toca? —preguntó acomodándose en la alfombra.

La miré frunciendo el ceño. Aún no llegábamos a la una de la madrugada y su estado empeoraba.

—Es el turno de la ebria número uno, o sea, tú.

—¿Yo? —preguntó ofendida—, Perdóname, Bella Swan, pero aún no llego a ese genial estado, ¿de acuerdo? No me difames.

—A ella voy a difamar —le contesté lanzándole una papa—. La que tiene más reputación.

—Oh-oh —susurró Rose en medio—. Bella uno, Alice cero. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Brandon?

—Que seguiré amándola aunque el mundo se interponga —respondió bromeando—. Abramos _facebook_ —exclamó sonriendo—. Veamos qué iluso está conectado.

—Iré por helado, quién quiere —me levanté y fui seguida por Rose a la cocina—. He comido como cerda y sigo con hambre.

—Yo tengo sed —sacó un vaso y se sirvió agua. Pero su risa hizo que me volteara a verla.

—Si es bueno, quiero saberlo.

—Fue en casa de Ángela, para su cumpleaños —comenzó a explicarme—. Bajamos a tomar agua a la cocina mientras los demás seguían arriba manteniendo la compostura, y Tanya —se interrumpió riendo—, me dijo: «así se toma agua», y agarró mi vaso para demostrarme y creo que su sentido de profundidad le falló, porque se lo llevó —según ella— a la boca y se mojó entera. Fue como si se lo lanzara encima de la ropa súper confiada de lo que hacía.

—¿Y qué hicieron? —pregunté al conocer a la mamá de Tanya.

—Me reí de ella hasta llorar.

—¿Y la mamá de Ángela no dijo nada?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Fue a vernos a la cocina, pero era otra persona. Se afirmó de mi hombro y habló tan bien, que si no hubiese sabido que estaba más borracha que Emmett, le creo.

—¿Supo hacerla entonces?

—De las mil maravillas.

Llevamos la caja de helado a la sala y vimos que Alice lloraba, tapando su rostro. Nos acercamos y respiramos. Se estaba riendo.

—Me asustaste —le dijo Rose hincándose a su lado.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunté sentándome al otro lado.

Se quitó ambas manos de la cara y secó sus lágrimas riendo todavía.

—Mi estado —musitó ahora carcajeándose—. Bella, eres genial mujer.

—Gracias.

—Miren —nos mostró los comentarios al estado que escribí vengándome de ella—. «¡Lo admito! Me enamoré de «ella», y lo siento por todas las que sufrirán por esta noticia. Otra cosa… mi ego ya no me cabe, ¿alguien quiere un poquito? Cambio y fuera ilusos».

—Bella, te imagino como _hackeadora_ de _facebook_ y… —dejó la oración en el aire con una sonrisa—. Alice, te habías tardado en admitirlo ¿eh? Yo ya lo intuía.

—Al parecer me tienen catalogada así la mayoría —dijo leyendo los comentarios—. Emmett pone esto: «¡¿Qué? Cómo que… de quién, Mary Alice Brandon. Creía que me amabas, ya tenía listo el nombre del perrito; se llamaría Jake (sabes por qué) ¡Teníamos un futuro mujer! Llamaré a Edward en este instante… te devolveremos tu feminidad». Este oso está loco —agregó riendo—. Cómo escribir Jake.

—No… —se quejó lastimeramente Rose—. Qué culpa tiene ese perrito de llamarse: _Jake_ —dijo el nombre como un improperio—. Bastardo.

—Han pasado dos años, Rosalie, deja tu rencor por él —me quedó mirando ligeramente ofendida. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo de diversión, y me gané un golpe en la cabeza bastante fuerte—. No practiques el _bullying_ conmigo jovencita.

—¿Mis ex compañeras querían conmigo? —preguntó riéndose la mujer que no nos prestaba atención, a mi lado—. Yo creía que Bella me amaba secretamente, y Rose en público, pero las demás…

Nos acercamos más a la pantalla para leer mejor; Ángela Weber: «Tienes todo mi apoyo, Alice. Mi padre podría casarte si lo obligo con irme de casa. ¿Se puede saber quién es ella? Estoy entre Rose y Rose».

Solté una carcajada y ella me miró mal.

—Por qué piensan que tu enamorada soy yo —le preguntó a Alice entrecerrando sus ojos.

Ésta se encogió de hombros y le lanzó un beso. Seguimos leyendo. Tyler Conner: «¡Vaya! ¿Jasper está soltero entonces? Lauren quizá vaya a consolarlo, el muy maldito no comentó nada. Felicidades, dile a Bella o a Rose que seguiremos tratándolas igual».

—¿Qué se cree? Que no haya tenido novio, no significa que me gusten… ellas.

—Así se siente, Isabella —se burló Rose sonriéndome.

—Edward también comentó: «Pensé que teníamos algo, Mary. Olvida lo vivido juntos, Emmett dice que está orgulloso de haber tenido algo contigo y que te perdona el hecho de tener que devolver a Jake. Era un perro fiel, nótese la burla. Alice no, Rose quizás… Tu amigo acaba de golpearme. Bueno, sabía que Bella era para mí. Aunque quién es "ella"… no quiero sorpresas, Brandon».Ajá, así que Edward y tú… algo pasando.

—No pasa nada —dije intentando parecer indiferente. Sonrojarme no me ayudaría.

—Por qué te sonrojas —maldita Rose.

La fulminé literalmente con la mirada. Ya arreglaríamos cuentas las dos.

—Que ni piense Lauren acercarse a mí Jasper —comentó Alice minutos después de haber leído lo de Tyler. Tenía efecto retardado—. Se las verá conmigo y mis tacones en punta.

—Se quiso aprovechar de Emmett —comenté—. Y Rose quiso quitarle sus extensiones. ¿Crees sinceramente, que querrá sentir tu ira?

Oímos el timbre. Quedamos viendo la puerta sorprendidas, menos... ¡Alice! Me levanté a abrir y ni siquiera pude verlos, quedé pegada a la pared.

—Hola, Bells —saludó trayendo con él varias bolsas—. ¿Pijamada? —preguntó con falso tono de sorpresa—. ¿Nos admiten?

—¿Admiten? —inquirió Rose cruzada de brazos.

—Ah, sí. Edward viene ahí —contestó restándole importancia—. Su Volvo le está fallando —agregó con una risa.

Y ahí venía él, caminando tan... Edward Cullen. Aguantaría las inmensas ganas de gritar y torturar a Alice lentamente, hasta que ellos se fueran. Ahora sí, me vengaría. En serio.


	6. Conquistas

**Disclaimer:** La revelación en sueños la tuvo Stephenie Meyer, claro, yo sólo sueño después de ella y sale algo parecido a esto.

* * *

**Conquistas.**

«Los labios que tocan licor no deben tocar los míos».

**.  
**

Se instalaron como si fuera su casa, y no es que no los haya hecho sentir así, sólo que hoy no era precisamente como deberían comportarse: tan ellos. Edward me miraba de soslayo y me preguntaba internamente si él pensaba que había leído su correo. Bueno, a veces me comportaba un tanto cobarde, pero él tenía toda la culpa, era tan intimidante cuando deseaba serlo. Lo ignoré, algo fácil ya que como no estaban invitados y llegaron de paracaidistas a nuestra pijamada, fingíamos molestia. De acuerdo, sólo yo.

Alice estaba tirada en el piso igual a como la habíamos encontrado con Rose, mi notebook descansaba en su estómago y escribía alguna cosa. Me acerqué a ella y leí desde arriba: «_¡Que no Jessica! Dile a Lauren que felizmente soy bisexual y que no dejaré a Jasper por una mujer. Puedo mantener dos relaciones perfectamente bien»._

—¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, Alice? —le pregunté poniéndome de rodillas tras ella—. Casi todo el instituto te conoce. Van a hablar de ti.

—Bells, me importa un carajo lo que digan de mí —respondió sonriendo—. Lauren me dijo que se me veía más, tu sabes, trasero —susurró confidencialmente— y me dijo si se debía a que ya no era casta y pura —abrí los ojos y luego los entrecerré, que no diga lo que estoy pensando—. Se lo creyó, Bella, te juro que esa niña es tonta de nacimiento.

Lo dijo, ahora escucharíamos por los pasillos del instituto estas cosas; Bella, cómo puedes ser amiga de esa chica, le gustan las mujeres; Ni siquiera esperó al matrimonio, es una cualquiera; Rose y tú deberían alejarse de ella, las malas costumbres se pegan. ¿Sigo? Bueno, sin contar las constantes bromas de nuestros queridos compañeros nótese el sarcasmo. Maldita la idea de escribir eso en _facebook_. Tonta Bella.

—Bella Swan, trae tu trasero aquí —me llamó Rose desde la cocina, me levanté y llegué donde ella—. ¿Quieres emborracharlos? —preguntó con una sonrisita malvada mirando a Emmett, Edward y Alice—. Hay tequila en esta bolsa.

—Se van a vengar, Rose, los conoces —intenté que desistiera, aunque la idea me gustaba—. De acuerdo.

Dio unos infantiles saltitos y llevó la botella a la mesa de centro en la sala. Yo llevé una bandeja con lo demás. El limón casualmente estaba listo. Ellos veían televisión, una película de humor donde hacían una competencia por quién aguantaba más en tener a unas mujeres en frente y no… sí, eso mismo. Asqueroso.

—¡Juego! —exclamó la rubia dejando la botella encima, la seguí dándole una mirada reprobatoria, no había dicho nada acerca de un juego—. Bella, tú empiezas.

Estábamos sentados en el piso alrededor de la mesita, cada uno con un vaso —no recuerdo el nombre— y una baraja de cartas de quién sabe dónde salieron. Ya sabía cómo se jugaba, así que enviándole una fea mirada a Rosalie, hice girar la botella de ron vacía. Apuntó a Emmett. Sonreí.

—Las damas primero compañera —dijo dándome el pase, saqué una carta del montón y el número era el dos, se la mostré—. ¡Rayos! —alargó su mano y la dio vuelta; un nueve—. Castígame Isabella, soy todo tuyo.

—¿Con cuántas mujeres has salido al mismo tiempo?

Todos dieron un gritito de exclamación burlándose de él, Rose estaba a su lado y levantó una de sus delineadas cejas esperándolo. Emmett se debatía internamente y al fin me habló.

—Un tequila no le hace mal a nadie.

—Espera —dije sujetando la botella—. ¿Tan malo es para preferir esto? —la levanté, el asintió—. Pues, te compadezco compañero.

Se lo tomó de un sorbo y estrujó el limón entre sus dientes. Rosalie sólo movía negativamente la cabeza divertida. Emmett fue el siguiente en jugar y ahora fue el turno de Alice.

—Demonios, ya perdí —nos mostró su carta y era el _As_ de trébol—. Desde hoy soy una sin vergüenza, así que ataca con confianza.

—¿Llegarás virgen al matrimonio? Responde sinceramente, enana —advirtió apuntándola con su dedo.

Alice abrió la boca para contestar y la cerró de inmediato pensando en qué decir. Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado, rió tranquilamente moviendo su cabeza y fijándose en el rostro de concentración de ella.

—Dios, ¿tanto te cuesta tomar esa decisión? —dije luego de un minuto—. Responde ahora, o serás castigada.

—¿Qué tipo de castigo? —preguntó ella pícaramente, sólo reí y le seguí el juego.

—Ya sabes, en mi dormitorio hay cosas interesantes —moví mis cejas sugestivamente—. ¿Recuerdas al Sr. Conejo? Pide acción desde hace un tiempo.

Reímos las tres, nadie más sabía de la existencia de ciertos juguetes, normales a la vista, que Alice me había dejado antes de irse. Edward se echó hacia atrás y afirmó su espalda en el sofá, mirándome de una manera extraña, pero divertida.

—No es lo que estoy pensando, no es lo que estoy pensando —repetía y negaba moviendo su cabeza—. Estoy creyendo eso de Alice, Emmett. Quizás estas tres sí son sus amantes y nos están engañando.

—¿Es cierto, Rose? —preguntó Emmett sinceramente, solté una risa seguida por Alice y observé a mi _amante _responderle.

—Sólo bromeamos, Emm —contestó ella intentando no sonreír—. ¿Crees que sería capaz de besar a Alice o a Bella?

—Sí —dijo para nuestra sorpresa, la pequeña enana se irguió lo suficiente para darle un manotazo en el brazo—. Bueno, no con Bella, ella es normal.

—¿Intentas decir algo con eso? — preguntó Edward riendo—. Alice es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, no la provoques haciendo que bese a Rose, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy quiero dormir en paz.

—Lo haré de todos modos —dijo Alice, quedamos viéndola pasmados—. ¿Qué? Entre las amigas hay confianza, hemos dormido juntas.

—De mi sólo tendrás un golpe si te acercas demasiado —le advertí y ella entrecerró sus ojos, volteé a ver a Edward—. Me debes tu nueve en Literatura y ahora te lo estoy cobrando. Mantenme alejada de ella.

Rosalie dio un golpe en la mesa y obtuvo toda nuestra atención. Cuando quería hacerlo, daba miedo.

—Alice, sabes que te amo y te daré todo lo que me pidas —habló acercándose a ella y Emmett la tomó de la cintura retrocediéndola, me reí—. Pero él se interpone entre nosotras y en serio lo siento, le lego mi lugar a Bella —terminó de decir con un pesar fingido.

Las miré a ambas con diversión y me acerqué a Edward —no me quejaba de hacerlo tampoco— y dejé que su brazo pasara por mi espalda y su mano se quedara en mi cintura, apretándome más hacia él. Alice me apuntó acusadoramente con uno de sus deditos y se sirvió el poco ron que aún le quedaba en el otro vaso.

—Como amigos —miró a Edward y a Emmett—, no se compadecen de su pobre e inocente amiga. Jasper no está aquí para hacerme compañía, hombres desconsiderados. Deberían tratarme bien y dejarme hacer lo que quisiera con ellas, no apartarlas.

—Alice, prefiero que me hagas eso a mí que verte con ella —dijo Edward sobre mi cabeza—. Además, ¿cuándo pensaste en que podías tener tu trío soñado tan pronto? —bromeó haciendo reír a Emmett y a ella.

—De qué hablas, no dejaré que eso ocurra —terció Rosalie, mirando alternadamente al trío—. Alice, responde a la pregunta del estúpido Oso antes de que publique en _facebook_ tu secreto.

—¿Te refieres al Sr. Conejo y al Sr. Gusano? —Alice tenía una mirada sugestiva y movió sus cejas—. Si los demás lo leen, quizás me odien, así que no, no creo que llegue virgen al matrimonio.

—¿Cuándo cambiaste de idea, descarada?

—Jasper tiene una forma de persuasión que no les diré frente a ellos —dijo dándoles una mirada de reojo—. Quiero que mis amigas se casen de blanco, porque yo no me casaré y por principio seré la dama de honor de ambas.

—Sigue divagando —susurró Rose y Alice le dio vuelta a la botella deteniéndose en Rose.

—Eso me gustó, rubia —exclamó con una mirada maliciosa—. Dejen pensar en una buena.

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos afirmadas en la mesa y cerró sus ojos. Rosalie rodó los ojos y se volteó a darle un —al principio suave— beso a Emmett. Él no la dejó irse tan pronto, por supuesto. Fijé mi mirada en los limones, hasta que sentí ambas manos de Edward tomarme de la cintura y levantarme, su intención era obvia, quedé en medio de sus piernas, afirmada en su pecho y con sus manos abrazando mi cintura. Yo, no me quejé.

—¡Lo tengo! —los descarados se separaron y nuestra querida _Pixie_ tuvo toda nuestra atención—. Sé todo sobre ustedes —dijo viéndonos, a Rose y a mí—, así que esto es un caso hipotético, ¿de acuerdo? —asentimos y siguió—. Rosalie Lillian, más conocida como rubia, si tu estadía en el instituto dependiera de una calificación que sabes no alcanzarás, ¿te acostarías con un profesor?

—¿De vida o muerte? —inquirió ella, y Alice asintió—. Sería en trigonometría, y a ese profesor lo odio desde que lo conocí, así que vendría siendo un poco anti-yo hacerlo —hizo una mueca, pensando su respuesta—. No, no lo haría.

—¿Sabiendo que te mira y mira en clases, y que es capaz de ayudarte? —pregunté poniéndola en aprietos, Emmett me quedó viendo raro—. De acuerdo, lo siento, pensé que se habían dado cuenta.

—¿Es en serio? —quiso saber Edward con un tono divertido—. ¿Lo tienes a tus pies y no aprovechas? Qué tienes en la cabeza.

—Decencia —contestó por ella Emmett, Rose movió la cabeza diciendo «ahí tienes»—. Tú eres el que deslumbra a las maestras provocando que hiperventilen.

—¿Te estás quejando? Nos hemos salvado el pellejo por mi indecencia —apuntó Edward, haciendo que Emm asintiera. Levanté la cabeza mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. A ti igual te he ayudado, omite comentarios —susurró en mi oído.

—Daré vuelta a la botella y el que salga la dará vuelta otra vez y cuando se detenga, tendrá que darle un beso.

—¿Qué? Estás loca, creí que las rubias no eran estúpidas, Rose —dije negándome a participar.

—Un beso donde quieran, no precisamente en la boca, Isabella —replicó lanzándome con sus dedos jugo de limón, la mano de Edward alcanzó a tapar mis ojos—. Hey, deja divertirme —le reclamó, mientras la botella giraba parando en, de acuerdo, no sabía en quién—. Creo que Bella, Alice, ¿qué dices?

—Totalmente de acuerdo, Bella, te toca —a regañadientes la hice dar vueltas y cayó otra vez en mí—. Tienes tanta suerte, perra. Bésalo por diez segundos —iba a replicar pero siguió hablando—. Como jueza no juzgues mis nuevas reglas.

—Hubiese grabado esto —regañó Emmett—. No te sonrojes, estamos en confianza y te recordaré este día por el resto de tu vida. Sin presiones.

En un acto de madurez, le hice un gesto obsceno y me volteé lo suficiente para poder ver cómodamente a Edward. Escuché sus bromas y silbidos antes de besar sus labios —había pensado en su mejilla, pero en un impulso estábamos boca a boca—, al principio fue suave, pero luego él abrió yo abrí y ya no era un simple beso. Sin que pareciera grotesco, besé sus labios moviéndonos sincronizadamente y saboreándonos. Nadie impediría que nuestro primer beso, se viera interrumpido por los aplausos de los demás.

—Ya van quince segundos, pero si quieren continúen, no hay problema —comentó Alice con burla.

Nos comenzamos a separar, y antes de alejarme mordió mi labio inferior dándome una sonrisa. Sorpresivamente, no estaba sonrojada.

—Ese final estuvo bueno, compañero —halagó Emmett levantando sus pulgares, me acomodé otra vez en su pecho y sus brazos volvieron a abrazarme—. Si no nos das suerte, Edward, te romperé la cara.

—Quizás Bella pueda sanarle las heridas con un beso —dijo Rose bromeando.

Edward la hizo girar y supimos que algo grande se venía, porque paró en Alice, quien me sonreía guiñándome un ojo.

—Si no hay nada que hacerle —fingió indiferencia luego de volver a darle vueltas—. Vaya, creo que Emmett no podrá detenernos, Rose.

—Sí, es una lástima —contestó ella reprimiendo una sonrisa por el rostro de Emmett—. Puedes taparte los ojos mientras vivo ese calvario.

—Mierda —maldijo no soltándola—. Puedo ser tolerante, en serio, pero Rose besando a una chica…

—¿Prefieres que te bese a ti? —indagó en su salsa Alice, disfrutando verlo sufrir—. ¿Delante de Rose? —levantó su ceja, esperando respuesta.

Me reí no pudiendo aguantar más, pobre Oso, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si soy sincera, un beso entre ellas no era tanto, de hecho, después de años se estaban demorando en hacerlo. Había demasiada confianza como para pensar mal de ellas si lo hacían, muchas veces en juego hice que casi se dieran uno. Recibiendo cosquillas hasta más no poder. Mi punto débil.

—Emmett, son amigas, entre mujeres no se hacen daño, hombre —intervino Edward haciendo que seis pares ojos estuvieran sobre él.

—¿A si? Si Bella lo hace, no tengo problemas —ya me estaban hartando y Rose rodó los ojos—. Es fácil decirlo desde afuera.

—No lo impediría si fuera el caso —contestó tranquilamente sobre mi hombro, le di una mirada y supe qué hacer.

Me eché hacia delante con decisión y al ver mi intención, me soltó dándome el paso para afirmarme en la mesa y acercarme a Alice, quien como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, también se inclinó recibiendo un piquito de mi parte. No más de dos segundos, y volví donde Edward, que me besó la mejilla percibiendo su sonrisa.

—¿Estás feliz? —le pregunté viéndolo, tenía la boca abierta y me miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo—. Rose, yo que tú me demoro los diez segundos —dije provocando que se despabilara, me observaba un tanto sorprendida.

—Espera, ¿acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabas de hacer?

—Te dije que Bella sólo se hacía la tonta, igual que tú, desea ser mi amante —le contestó Alice restándole importancia.

—Te odio —me dijo Rose, apuntándome con su dedo—. Debía ser la primera, ahora sí que seré oficialmente la amante —masculló fingiendo indignación—. Hey, ven aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

Emmett tomó un cojín del sofá y se lo puso en la cara. Impedí que se lo dieran si él no estaba viendo, la razón de tanto jaleo era para atormentarlo. Rose vio mi intención y le habló.

—Prometo que será igual que el de Bella, pero Alice amenaza con usar su lengua si no lo ven todos —mintió ella, haciéndonos aguantar una risa, recibiendo respuesta inmediata por parte de Emmett quien lanzó el cojín lejos cruzándose de brazos, observándolas atentamente.

Pensé que lo harían sufrir un poco más, pero duró exactamente dos segundos, donde me carcajeé mirando la reacción de él. Hizo una mueca e intentó cerras sus ojos, pero le lancé la tapa del tequila amenazándolo. Era capaz de hacer que se lo volvieran a dar.

—¿Tanto alboroto por eso, compañero? —me burlé y agarró a Rose firmemente de la cintura—. Creo que nuestro osito está molesto —dije aún con voz burlona—. Por qué no lo contentas, Rose, quizás necesite un poco de estímulo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el teléfono sonó en medio de la música sobresaltándonos, me quedaron viendo esperando a que dijera algo.

—Ni idea quién será —fui sincera, Renée después de la cena iba a revisar exámenes a casa de una maestra amiga, y no llegaría hasta las cinco, Charlie volvía a las ocho y creo que nadie llamaría a las tres y media de la mañana a casa del Jefe Swan—. Iré a contestar, bajen el volumen.

Descolgué el auricular y no pude hablar porque una voz de chica me interrumpió. Nunca había hablado con ella.

—¿Bella? Soy Sophie —la prima cómplice de Alice—. Avísale que su papá está intentando comunicarse con ella, y la excusa de «está dormida», no está funcionando.

—Claro, ¿debe saber algo más para no meter la pata? —pregunté sintiendo sus miradas en mi espalda.

—Eh… está enferma, ya sabes, cosas de mujeres y se sentía muy mal, yo estoy quedándome en casa de una amiga y mamá está lo bastante enojada como para hablar con él —explicó y retuve todo en orden—. Creo que es todo.

—Gracias, Sophie, le diré de inmediato —se despidió y colgué. Me di la vuelta y regresé con ellos, quedándome en pie—. Deberías encender tu celular si no quieres una Tercera Guerra Mundial —le sugerí a Alice, confundiéndola—. Tu papá quiere hablar contigo y al parecer no es para desearte buenas noches.

Una cosa sí admiro de ella. La facilidad con que enfrenta sus problemas sin importar de qué se trate y por muy desagradables que sean. Hacía que una tormenta se redujera a nada por como lo solucionaba y esta madrugada, lo dejó muy claro.


	7. Finalmente

**Disclaimer:** La revelación en sueños la tuvo Stephenie Meyer, claro, yo sólo sueño después de ella y sale algo parecido a esto.

* * *

**Finalmente.**

_Alice._

«El paraíso lo prefiero por el clima; el infierno por la compañía».

**.**

Como siempre, arruinando mi felicidad por su sobreprotección, o quizás más bien vigilancia. Sí, esto que acaba de hacer era más bien un control. Uno que me dejó enfadada, pero igualmente encendí mi celular para encararlo. No iba a estropear el día más feliz que he tenido desde que me fui.

—¿Qué le vas a decir? —preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño. Se veía tan maduro cuando se preocupaba.

—Obviamente tendré que mentirle, aunque hacerlo no me hace sentir mal —terminé de hablar y sentí que vibraba encima de la mesa, lo tomé y contesté—. ¿Qué pasa? —mi tono no fue amigable, para nada.

—_¿Estabas dormida? —_preguntó molesto_—. Dime la verdad, Alice, no quiero mentiras._

—No estaba dormida, acaso no ves que estamos teniendo una conversación demasiado agradable en la madrugada, papá —contesté sarcásticamente. Bella frente a mí, me pidió que me calmara—. Estoy enferma, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero dormir y hacer nada.

Escuché como mamá le pedía que llamara mañana. No sabía cómo es que estaban despiertos a estas horas, se dormían antes de las diez con las gallinas. Un murmullo, y la voz de papá fue reemplazada por la de mamá.

—_¿Cómo estás, cielo? —_estaba preocupada, la conocía muy bien_—. A tu papá le adelantaron las vacaciones, este sábado nos vamos a Canadá, ya sabes qué debes hacer, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Tendré que viajar mañana, ya entendí —dije con desgana—. ¿Sophie también irá? Cynthia estuvo de acuerdo.

—_Claro que sí, es como una hija más —_respondió más alegre_—. Llamaré mañana para acordar con Cynthia el viaje —_se comenzó a despedir_—. Descansa y perdón por molestar, alguien anda un poco ansioso desde que te fuiste._

—No hay problema, y gracias por todo, mamá.

Me miraban esperando una explicación, Rosalie negaba y Edward acariciaba el brazo de Bella, calmándola. Bueno Alice, te conviene hablar antes que tus amigas se comiencen a halar los cabellos.

—Hum… debo viajar mañana —solté, jugando con la botella y evadiendo todas esas miradas que me hacían sentir horrible—. El sábado nos vamos a Canadá y ya saben, hay que arreglar todo.

—Creí que ese viaje era la otra semana —comentó un tanto molesta Rose—. Perdón, pero… tu papá se empeña en retenerte a su lado y no se da cuenta que ya no eres una niña, Alice. ¿Cuál es el afán de saber todos tus movimientos?

—A mi igual me molesta, Rose —dije mirándola—. No intento defenderlo, pero soy su única hija, desde siempre ha sido así y no va a cambiar ahora, sólo espero que cuando me vaya a la universidad no se mude a dos casas de la mía.

—Pues deberías comenzar a rezar desde este instante, Alice —bromeó Emmett—. Aunque ustedes se irán juntas, ¿van a vivir las tres en la misma casa?

Bella se removió entre los brazos de Edward, y él le sonrió besándole la mejilla. Carraspeé llamando su atención y les moví mis cejas, ganándome una mirada de advertencia por parte de Bells. Habíamos progresado, ya llevaban su primer beso al igual que, ah no, ellos llevaban más que un beso. Volteé a verlos, disimuladamente coloqué mi celular en una posición donde se vieran perfectamente, y les tomé una foto. A las dos parejas.

—Los tengo en mis manos —dije haciendo una imitación bastante creíble de una risa maquiavélica—. ¿Creen que serviría para actriz? Hollywood necesita estrellas.

Se comenzaron a reír e hice lo mismo. No funcionó mi plan de emborrachar a Rose y a Bella, pero sí funcionó juntarlos. Prometí que los dejaría unidos como fuera, y la verdad no me costó tanto, ese juego de la botella no lo olvidaré jamás. Nota mental: agradecerle a mi amiga rubia por su ocurrencia de los besos. No, no es por haber besado a mis dos mejores amigas, aunque las amo con toda mi alma, lo que siento por ellas es netamente fraternal. Que las hermanas no se dan piquitos también.

—Pequeña demonio, alias: Alice —comenzó a hablar Edward frente a mí, obtuvo la atención de todos—. Querría saber si te gustaría ser la madrina de una de nuestras gemelas.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida viendo alternadamente a Bella y a él, ella se giró y mostró el mismo rostro de confusión que los demás—. Ah, hablas de las _gemelas_ de Bells —bromeé moviendo mis cejas pícaramente, ella me dio una mirada de advertencia.

—Creo que si quieres tener hijos, compañero —dijo Emmett en tono serio—, primero debes pedirle a nuestra Bella, que sea tu novia —terminó con un asentimiento solemne, lo observé divertida—. Hay que hacer las cosas bien.

Bella estaba sonrojada, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward con su mano derecha ocultando lo que quedaba a la vista. Le di ánimos a Cullen para que se declarara, ya dije que no me iba de Forks si no estaban juntos. Rose veía enternecida a la parejita, le tomé otra foto, Hale, demostrando dulzura, había que retratarlo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —masculló irguiéndose, él sólo le dio una sonrisita divina, y Bella quedó pasmada—. No hagas eso, Cullen, sabes que lo odio —le advirtió seria, se recostó otra vez contra su espalda y me lanzó una mirada de: ya verás lo que te haré después. Le mandé un beso al aire—. ¿Vas a preguntarme o no? Ya que estamos en un momento vergonzoso, delante del que nunca se burla de mí —apuntó con su mirada a un Emmett que mostraba sus blancos dientes—, y no me haré de rogar, ¿puedo sólo decir _sí_ y ya? —pidió ante las risas de nosotros, no había respirado en todo lo que dijo.

—Bella —dijo Edward tomando una actitud seria—, llevo meses intentando preguntártelo, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame disfrutar el momento.

—Nosotros seremos los testigos de esta declaración —me levanté en busca de una hoja y lápiz—. Rose, escribe —le tendí papel y lápiz—: _Emmett Sexy, Rosalie Diva y Alice Perfecta_ —ella escribía riendo, Edward y Bella se acercaron a la mesita para ver mi plan—_,_ _son testigos de algo histórico hecho por Edward Anthony Cullen. En caso de que Isabella Marie Swan acepte su proposición indecorosa, las gemelas que dará a luz tendrán como madrinas a Rosalie Hale, y Alice Brandon_ —ahora estaba usando un tono serio, para que quedara claro mi cometido—. En caso de ser sólo uno, la cabeza es mía, Rose —agregué levantando mis manos, ella me dio una mirada de odio y esperó a que siguiera—. _Nos encargaremos de la despedida de soltera y, de que lo disfrute_ —susurré sugestivamente, recibiendo una negativa de Cullen y la aprobación de Hale, Swan contaba hasta diez antes de tirarse encima de mí—. Deja un espacio para agregar después algo interesante, y comiencen a firmar de inmediato, aún falta que Bells acepte.

—Aún falta que él pregunte —añadió Emmett firmando, dibujando una carita con la lengua afuera—. No es que sea infantil —se defendió cuando vio nuestras miradas divertidas, me pasó el papel y firmé, haciendo un pequeño corazoncito.

—Rose lo va a guardar, y no es que desee verte sonrojada Bella, pero ya pídele lo que quieras pedirle, Edward —mi emoción fue contagiosa, los otros dos esperaban ansiosos que abriera esa boquita para preguntarle—. Sin suspenso, después viene Emmett.

Les gustaba burlarse de los demás, pero a ellos no les hizo gracia que nos riéramos de sus rostros. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, segundos valiosos. Golpee la mesa, aclarando que primero debíamos escuchar a la otra pareja decir sus votos. Seis pares de ojos miraban a Edward y Bella, dándole palabras de aliento para _su_ momento.

—Sé que yo mismo empecé con esto, pero es vergonzoso cuando están mirando de ese modo —comentó fingiendo estar asustado, su futura novia enarcó su ceja y pasó a lo importante—. Sin contar las veces que me golpeaste, gritaste, ignoraste e inclusive, odiaste —ella asintió a todo eso como si nada, Rose quería reírse—, sabes que me gustabas y a veces me exasperaste demasiado, Isabella, pero olvidando eso —agregó rápidamente al darse cuenta que Bells iba a rebatirle—, no te soy inmune —dijo moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas y reímos—. Sólo quiero saber si quieres ser por fin, mi novia, ¿de acuerdo? Esto no era lo que tenía pensado, pero esta —me apuntó entrecerrando sus ojos, me hice la inocente—, arruinó todo.

—Me amas, lo sabes —le respondí indiferentemente—. Bella, saltándose que odias cuando te sonríe a lo Sexy Cullen, te mira provocativamente y que estás frustrada porque nunca se dignó ni siquiera a besarte antes de este día, respóndele, ¿sí? Quiero ver el beso —acomodé mi mentón entre mis manos que estaban afirmadas en la mesa, esperando emocionada que pasara ponto.

Rodó los ojos, a lo muy Bella Swan, y se dignó a contestarle.

—Agregando las verdades que dijo Alice, y que odio cuando te aprovechas de tus encantos para dejar babeando a las tipas del instituto —Edward hizo una mueca ante eso, los días del rompecorazones Cullen llegaban a su fin—. Acepto.

Rosalie y Emmett aplaudieron audiblemente, yo sonreí como tonta. Me emocionaba que personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, que amaba con toda mi alma, terminaran unidas, como debía ser. Cupido, tenme miedo.

Tan feliz estaba por ellos, que no me percaté conscientemente del beso hasta que Emmett hizo uno de sus oportunos comentarios. Mi amiga escondió su rostro, esta vez, en el cuello de su, ahora novio, y él acariciaba su espalda tiernamente. Está demás decir que les tomé otra fotografía. Necesitaba tenerlos conmigo cuando me fuera, así soportaría los meses de clases que quedaban hasta volver a verlos nuevamente.

Miré significativamente a la pareja que se encontraba a mi derecha, Rose negó sonriendo, y grité.

—¿No nos habías dicho? Qué clase de amiga eres, rubia —exclamé sintiéndome insultada, Emmett soltó una carcajada—. Tú no te rías, también es culpa tuya —dejó de hacerlo de inmediato.

—¿Por qué gritas, loca? —inquirió Bella viéndome como si estuviera demente—. ¿No sabías que ya se lo había pedido?

Los miré indignada, por supuesto que no tenía idea, nadie dice nada a su pobre amiga.

—Quiero una explicación que me deje satisfecha —pedí, cruzándome de brazos y alzando una ceja—. Vamos, hablen.

Rose suspiró y se acomodó a un lado de Emmett, mirándome fijamente.

—Se me pasó decírtelo, estaba al borde del colapso por _eso_ —hizo énfasis en la última palabra y entendí a lo que se refería—. Bella se entero… —desvió su mirada de mí, hacia la aludida—. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Edward me lo dijo —respondió dudosa, mirándolo de soslayo.

—A mi me lo dijo tu novio —apuntó a un Emmett sonriente—. No cabía de la felicidad, porque literalmente me lo gritó cuando llamó a mi casa.

Ocho pares de ojos no incomodaron a Emmett, sino que sonrió como enamorado viendo a Rose. Ellos sí que me exasperaron el año pasado.

—Tenía que compartirlo al mundo, Rose, fuiste difícil —arrugó el ceño y se relajó al instante, los labios que tanto había querido, se posaban en su mejilla cariñosamente—. Alice, lamento que lo nuestro no funcionara.

Le resté importancia moviendo mi mano.

—Serán mis amantes dentro de poco, las amigas comparten lo bueno.

—No quisiste compartirnos a Jazz, ahora no abuses de nosotras —me recordó mi dulce Bella, sacando sus garras ante su chico, me hice la ofendida—. Ya en serio, cambiando radicalmente de tema, ¿Jasper y tú aún están juntos?

Las cosas entre nosotros no estaban mal, pero no verlo significada mucho. Lo extrañaba… todo. Extrañaba todo de él y casi nunca nos veíamos. Mañana, prácticamente hoy, tomaría un pasaje a California sin haberlo visto y sabía perfectamente que yo tenía la mayor parte de culpa. Iba a contestarle cuando el timbre suena. Quedamos —literalmente— petrificados. Quién iba a tocar en casa del Jefe Swan a estas horas. Bella se levantó, seguida de todos nosotros. Nos amontonamos cerca de la entrada para ver, Edward fue quien abrió, relajándose al instante. Dejó pasar a un chico que venía con una chaqueta negra y el gorro encima, no dejando verlo.

—Alice está acá, ¿cierto? —era la voz de Jasper—. Perdón si te asusté, Bella.

—A todos, hombre —exclamó Emmett a mi lado—. Parece que por fin Alice Brandon ha quedado sin habla —dijo sorprendido, moví mi cabeza despejándome las ideas.

Me apresuré a ir hacia él, que sonreía como la última vez que lo había visto, con sinceridad a pesar de todos sus problemas. Me lancé a abrazarlo, no tocando el suelo y me sentí en casa. Mi _hogar_. Besó mi cuello, acariciando mi espalda con una de sus manos, disfruté de cada sensación como si fuera la última, suspiré antes de separarnos y darle una sonrisa radiante. Ver besarse a mis amigos no era lo mismo que _yo_ besándolo a él, así que volteé a darles una mirada de «váyanse ahora», y lo besé por todo el tiempo en que no lo había visto. Demasiado.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Arreglaste algo en tu viaje? —asintió no muy convencido—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Mamá decidió por fin ponerle un límite a todo esto —dijo dando un suspiro—. Le dije que si ella no hacía algo, me iría de la casa por mi cuenta —abrí los ojos sorprendida—, y sé que no es la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas, pero debía ayudarla, ella no estaba bien cargando con _él_ a cada momento.

—Hiciste bien, Jazz —lo besé tiernamente, al volver a verlo me sonreía—. Te amo —le susurré acercándome a su oído.

Me abrazó fuertemente, diciéndome esas dos palabras tan bellas que me hacían ir y venir de cómo sea que fuera el paraíso. Tomé su mano y lo arrastré hasta el sofá que estaba frente al de Bella y Edward, me senté en sus piernas mientras discutía.

—Bella —dije interrumpiendo su momento meloso—, ¿tienes inconvenientes de que Jasper se siente con nosotros?

—Claro que no Alice, lo conocemos desde hace siglos, y así lo puedes besar a él —bromeó al final, donde Emmett gruñó abrazando más fuertemente a una Rose sonriente—. Aunque si estás de acuerdo Jasper y nos das tu permiso…

—No —interrumpieron al unísono los dos hombres de mis amigas, Edward divertido y Emmett asustado—. No, no y no —agregó nuestro _Oso_.

—Yo nunca he reprobado —escuché que decía Rose indignada, retomando la conversación antes de la interrupción, su novio reía—. Aprobaba a penas, pero lo hacía.

—Eso me recuerda a un juego —me quedaron viendo confundidos y luego de unos segundos entendieron—. Como Rose empezó, sigámosla.

Nos acercamos todos alrededor de la mesa, y vi mi oportunidad de que Bella al menos quedara mareada. Les di a cada un vaso y abrí la botella sirviéndoles, con la sal y todo listo, di mi sorbo estremeciéndome. Reprobé un maldito examen de matemáticas. Mientras me llevaba un pedazo de limón a la boca, Emmett hacía lo mismo, seguido de Jasper. Cullen y Swan, desgraciados, no lo hicieron.

—Yo nunca he tenido un novio llamado Edward —dijo Emmett viendo a Bella malvadamente—. Creo que alguien debe tomar tequila con limón y sal —sonrió ante la negativa de Bella, que estaba seria y haciendo una mueca—. Vamos, Bells, es sólo un juego.

—Odio el olor a alcohol, y si no quieres que vomite no me hagas tomar eso —apuntó a su vaso frunciéndole el ceño. Le di una mirada de advertencia indicándole que tomara el estúpido vaso y se lo bebiera—. Sabes qué, Brandon, a veces te odio sinceramente.

—Lo sé, ahora hazlo —cogió su vaso y dándole una mirada asesina se lo echó a la boca, agarró un limón y para sorpresa de todos, ni siquiera se arrugó—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella, dejando la cascara a un lado de la mesa—. ¿Sigues tú o yo? —dijo refiriéndose a Edward, él le dio su lugar con una sonrisa—. Yo nunca he pasado —hizo una pausa, mirándonos con venganza— más allá de los besos —terminó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Nos bebimos toda la botella de tequila y Bella ayudó, porque ni se inmutaba al tener que hacerlo, dejándonos con la boca abierta y hablando un poco extraño. Edward, Emmett y Jasper, podían beberse dos botellas y ni siquiera demostraban signos de ebriedad, nosotras sí. Menos Bella Swan, se lo tenía guardado.

—Tengo calor —comentó Rose, amarrándose su cabello—. ¿Puedo ir a tomar aire, Bella? —ella le asintió, trató de levantarse pero no pudo, soltando una carcajada por su fallido intento y volvió a sentarse en el suelo—. Esto… esto es… denigrante —dijo riéndose, provocando la risa de nosotros al verla tan divertida—. Emmett —le dio unas palmaditas en su pierna llamando su ya obtenida atención—, no quiero que me ayudes, puedo sola, en serio —él la miraba riendo, Rose seguía con su intento de poder pararse fracasando nuevamente—. De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí, sentada, mirando a Bella… ¿cuántos…? ¡Tienes cuatro ojos! ¿Tienes cuatro? —entrecerró sus ojos observándola detenidamente, reíamos sin escrúpulos de sus estupideces, y Bella se levantó estirándole sus manos—. Nos mentiste, yo que era tu amiga, Swan. Qué descaro —dijo tomándose de las manos de Bells—. Camino sola desde mi primer año de vida. Sin ayuda traidora.

—No soy traidora, Hale, perdiste tus sentidos y hablas idioteces —Rose la abrazó, quitándole aire—. Me ahogas —murmuró separándose, mi amiga rubia no la soltó, le pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro y se dedicó a hablarle.

—Isabella Ssswaaan —rió cuando pronunció el apellido—, qué haría yo sin ti —sonrió y después me miró—. Esa de ahí nos abandonó, claro que sí, nos dejó botadas a nuestra suerte, pero sabes qué —levantó su dedo índice haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, los borrachos dicen la verdad, escucharé que tiene que decirme—, la muy perra sigue teniendo mi amor —sonreí divertida, enternecida y agradecida, ella soltó otra carcajada—. ¿La sigues queriendo? —le preguntó a Bella, que aguantaba sus ganas de reír—. Por qué estoy hablando de esto, no hablamos de esto, Bells, lo prometimos, cállame ahora, te doy mi permiso.

—De acuerdo, vamos al patio.

Salieron por la cocina, escuchando la risa de Rose y Bella, reímos nosotros, quedando en silencio un momento. Sabía que separarnos iba a ser difícil, siempre lo supe diciéndome reiteradamente que iban a estar bien porque felizmente tenían a los demás con ellas apoyándolas, sin embargo, yo allá no tenía a nadie para hacerlo, y se sentía endemoniadamente mal. Dependíamos de cada uno, inconscientemente Bella no podría estar sin Edward, y al mismo tiempo de Rose y Emmett, todos éramos uno sin proponérnoslo. Jasper era mío, no pertenecía tan hondamente en ellos, sino que me pertenecía a mí, al igual que yo, pero me debía compartir con esos seres especiales que hacían mi día cada vez que los recordaba, a cada minuto.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver otra vez, enana? —preguntó Emmett, me recosté en el hombro de Jazz antes de contestar.

—Para las vacaciones aunque pasaré navidad aquí, pero cada uno se va por su lado, así que no creo que los vea a todos juntos en esa fecha —recordé una conversación, observé a Edward para hablarle que fingió asustarse—. ¿Ya les dijiste a tus padres?

—Sí —respondió al momento en que las chicas regresaban, Rose se veía más ella, y cada una se sentó nuevamente haciendo silencio—. No lo tomaron mal, tenías razón —abrazó a Bella de su cintura, acariciando sus manos—, Esme lloró al percatarse de que ya su hijo se iba a otro estado. Tuve que calmarla por horas.

Le sonreí aliviada, creo que en este viaje a Forks, donde viví prácticamente toda mi vida y pasé por todas esas agridulces etapas, logré mi misión. Ahora podía irme feliz, dejándolos juntos independientemente de que estuvieran en parejas, ellos estarían _bien_. Accidentalmente toqué mi celular y se encendió, eran las cinco menos quince. Cómo había pasado tiempo tan deprisa, la última vez eran las… ya ni me acuerdo. Bueno, tendríamos que comenzar las despedidas. Desgraciadamente.

—Emmett —dije llamando su atención—, cuídala —apunté con mi dedo a Rose—. Merece lo mejor, compañero —él me asintió con su típica sonrisa, Rosalie también lo hizo pero con menos ganas, decirle adiós por segunda vez me hacía sentir una terrible amiga—. Los problemas se arreglan hablando, no gritando, ¿entendido, rubia? —rió inaudiblemente afirmando con su cabeza, me giré a la parejita feliz—. A veces decir lo que uno siente hace bien, Bells —hizo una mueca—. Exprésate, mujer, guardarte las cosas te enferma, ¿lo harás? —le oí decir un «sí» para nada alegre, le di una sonrisa que me fue devuelta, ella era la que más me preocupaba—. Edward, sabes que tienes autorización para castigarla si no lo hace, y manténganse juntos, es lo mejor que pueden hacer, ¿de acuerdo? —los observé seriamente a los cuatro—. Se tienen entre ustedes, eviten las discusiones por más de un día, la ley dice que sólo deben pasar dos horas enfadados. Sabré cada uno de sus pasos, no pueden mentirme —cada uno movió su cabeza en afirmación, a las chicas le brillaban sus ojos, suspiré exasperada—. No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar.

Jasper me abrazó con una sonrisita, los demás rieron porque ridículamente, estaba llorando. _Me mudaré el próximo año a California, espero verte más seguido, si quieres_, dijo en un susurro, sonreí anchamente en su cuello y lo abracé. ¡Dios, eso me hacía malditamente feliz! Besó mi cabello cuando me enderecé, Renée regresaba a las cinco, y los chicos aún estaban en casa del Jefe Swan.

—No es que quiera echarlos de una casa ajena, pero la dueña de casa está por llegar —apunté el reloj colgado encima de sus cabezas y se levantaron rápidamente—. Les asusta —dije con voz cantarina, soltando una risa—. Ni que fuera Charlie.

Como se llegaron se fueron, sin bolsas por supuesto. En la puerta, los abracé fuertemente intentando no llorar otra vez.

—Los amo, pórtense bien, el próximo año nos veremos porque iremos a la misma universidad y los quiero puros y castos libre de pecados, ¿me oyeron?

—Pides demasiado, enana —le di una mirada de advertencia que estaba llena de diversión—. Lo prometo —levantó su mano Emmett en son de paz—. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió de Rose con un beso—. Excelente viaje, Alice, sabes que te amo, así que no lo diré frente a mi novia.

—Lo acabas de decir, idiota —dijo Edward dándole un juguetón golpe en el estómago—. Buen viaje, Mary Alice, cuídate de las mujeres y… —se acercó a mí para decirme—: te amo, pero no le digas a Bella —me guiñó un ojo y se lo devolví con complicidad—. ¿Puedo pasar por ti mañana? —mi amiga asintió besándolo por última vez—. Buenas noches a todos.

Despedirme de Jasper tomó unos minutos, no por decir mucho, sino más bien recuperar tiempo perdido. Satisfactorio. Entré y las vi ordenando, Bella lavaba los vasos y demás cosas que usamos, mientras Rose guardaba en una bolsa las dos botellas vacías. La evidencia debía eliminarse. Puse en su lugar los sillones y la mesa, barrí la alfombra y ¿pijamada? Para nada, la casa estaba igual a como llegamos.

—Buen trabajo, ahora un merecido descanso —comenté tomando mi bolso y subiendo al dormitorio de Bella, con ellas tras de mí, apagando las luces y cerrando con llave la puerta principal—. ¿Hasta qué hora dormiremos? Es ridículo acostarse a las cinco de la mañana —me lancé de cara a la almohada—. Aunque sí tengo sueño. Ahora.

—Yo creí que jugaríamos con los _señores_ —fingió tristeza Rose, sentándose a mi lado, la miré significativamente—. Bien, tengo a Emmett para eso —golpeó mi cabeza con otra almohada.

—Te los llevarás, Alice, no puedo esconderlos otro día más aquí, me ponen nerviosa —dijo Bella sentada en la cama frente a Rose—. Mamá quiere ayudarme a limpiar mi cuarto, pero le digo «no mamá, gracias, descansa, puedo sola» —terminó con una mueca divertida—. Los tiras a la basura, pero desaparecen de una u otra forma.

—Prometo que mañana, o sea hoy, tu habitación estará libre de pecado —me dio una mirada suspicaz, las dos, di un suspiro—. Guárdalos en mi bolso —y así lo hizo, en menos de diez segundos—. Creí que confiaban en su amiga, perras. Me hacen sentir mal.

Sentí un peso extra, no sé cómo, pero estaban encima de mí en un, dos por tres. Eran rápidas. Tuvimos una guerra de almohadas con risas incluidas, y caídas, lo que claramente provocaba más carcajadas. Escuchamos que Renée subía, y súbitamente, silencio. Tocó a la puerta y Bella abrió, aguantando la risa, toda despeinada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Vaya, revolución aún a estas horas —dijo sonriendo, viendo nuestros aspectos—. Es bueno volver a verte, Alice —la saludé con un abrazo—. Intenten dormir antes de que tu padre llegue, Bella —ella asintió y deseándonos buenos días, se fue a su habitación.

—De acuerdo, ¿viviremos juntas en California? —preguntó Rose cuando las tres nos acostamos en la cama de Bella, las dos dijimos «sí»—. ¿Misma universidad? —asentimos nuevamente—. ¿Haremos por fin un trío?

El silencio inundó el cuarto.

Un año cambia muchas cosas, la personalidad, la manera de pensar y ver las cosas, los amores, las amistades, todo. Pero, a nosotras un año, medio semestre estudiando en California, ni siquiera nos cambió la manera de hablar, porque fuimos las mismas adolescentes locas, un tanto pervertidas y sobre todo amantes que Forks presenció. Un trío en un departamento a lo "Alice: Pijamada", fue lo más bizarro que hemos hecho.

No literalmente, claro. Sólo hacérselo creer a Emmett, Edward y Jasper.

Placentero.

* * *

Fin; the end; como quieran. Sólo informarles que se acabó y que obviamente demoré años, pero eso es normal en mí. Además, hace cuatro días tuve _otra_, así que aún ando con sueño.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos, alertas y a las que sólo leyeron. Gracias por el apoyo a algo que salió de una pijamada verdadera. ¡Me emociono!

Sin nada más que decir, esperaré sus rr para ver qué tal. Saludos, buen inicio de semana, cuídense y nuevamente: ¡GRACIAS!


End file.
